Wings for those caught in the Maelstrom
by awalkingparadox
Summary: A girl from Naruto past comes back to Konoha bringing with her several questions to both Naruto and the rest of the rookie nine... there's a full summary inside. Adopted by Kointoss
1. The leaves on the water

Well here's my first fan fic, and I hope that I do well, review much appreciated (even flames are welcome…. Sort of)

Summary: When a childhood friend of Naruto comes back to Konoha, what secrets does she hide? What was Naruto promise to her? Most importantly, why did she leave? While Naruto and the gang try to find out why she left and why she came back, things are stirring in the shadows while an old enemy of the Uzumaki makes their move.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it characters but I do own all of the OCs

"Talking"

'thinking'

_'voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

**_"Bijuu speaking"_**

* * *

In the front of the gates of Konoha stood a girl who by her size couldn't have been more than twelve years old. Standing beside her was an obliviously older and larger male, not far behind them was a caravan where the sounds of many people and animals slept.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" the man said to the girl.

"Hai, there is someone who I left behind here that I need to see again." She replied

"How long are you going to stay?"

"… I'm not leaving again…" The man's shoulders sagged before he replied.

"So this is good bye forever?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, everyone's going to miss you but I think they would understand. It was fun performing with you and my only wish is for you to stay alive since I know it's impossible to ask you to stay out of trouble." She looked at him questionably and he sighed before continuing, "I've heard rumors that now is not the best time for the Hidden Villages, that there's an organization or something that's been attacking village after village and getting away with it. Be careful, I don't want to hear that you died because you pissed off the wrong person."

"Aww do you really have so little faith in me?" he stared at her until she gave a nervous chuckle, "Yeah… I'll try my best but no promises."

"Well then Sora sayonara." He turned around and went back to the caravan. She watched as he cracked his whip and sent his horses off into a trot. She kept watching them until she lost sight of him.

"Sayonara Carlos." She turned back to the gates and watched as they opened at the same time the sun rose, almost as if welcoming the rising sun. She walked to the ninjas posted by the gate and showed them her traveling papers as well as proof of identification. She watched as the one with a needle in his mouth checked her papers and wondered why the other was wearing bandages when he wasn't hurt.

The one with the needle spoke jolting her out of her musing, "So why are you here in Konoha?"

"I made a promise with someone and I came to fulfill it. Besides I left something very important here and I need to get it back."

"A promise huh? Well everything seems fine here so you may pass." He handed back her papers and waved her through. She took them and walked through the gate and stared at the city that was sprawled out in front of her. She raised her head to stare at the five heads now carved into the mountain side, remembering voices and actions of a boy she had not seen in a very long time.

"It has been a long time right Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto had been having a very good dream, a dream about ramen and a certain pink haired konoichi, the only problem was that there was a very loud and annoying noise that was interrupting it, worse yet, it wouldn't stop. Realizing that lying there wasn't going to make it stop, he sat up and glared at his alarm before the time sunk in his half awake mind. Eyes growing comically large he bolted up right from his bed and attempted to run to his bathroom but tripped and fell when his foot caught on his dirty laundry. Cursing loudly Naruto picked himself up and ran around in a blur untill was at his door stuffing dry ramen in his mouth without knowing how he got there. With a loud curse he threw himself of the railing and to the closest roof top. There was no way in hell that he would be latter than Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Sasuke opened one of his coal black eyes and scanned the clearing him and his team usually met. To his right was Sakura who had arrived some ten minutes after he did, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen, which was weird since he normally showed up around the same time as Sakura. He heard some sort of yelling in the distance that was rapidly getting louder, at the same time he noticed that his sensei was strolling down the bridge while his team mate was coming from the north running in an almost comical way.

He watched with some amusement as Naruto tripped and fell with a loud thud right as he had reached him landing face first. He couldn't let such a fine opportunity pass.

"Smooth dobe." He said before smirking.

"Oi shut up teme! I meant to do that!"

"If you meant to do that than either I failed as a teacher or you have some weird sense of humor." Kakashi drawled out.

"Kakashi-sensei you're late!" yelled Naruto.

"Like you're one to say anything Naruto! You where almost as late as Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled back at him.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes knowing that Naruto would waste a good deal of time trying to prove that he wasn't late.

'_Time you could be spending on getting stronger so you can finally kill that bastard.'_

Sasuke frowned and mentally shook his head; he was starting to wonder where that voice was coming from.

* * *

Today was not a good day, first he had almost been as late as Kakashi-sensei, then Sasuke-teme had completely trashed him during training, and now Sakura-chan kept going on and on how cool "Sasuke-kun" was. With a sigh, he followed his sensei back into town when he heard someone yell "Does anyone know where Uzumaki Naruto is?"

* * *

Sasuke mentally sigh as he tuned out Sakura high pitched squeaks as she continued to "complement" him for beating the dobe. As if any one couldn't beat the dobe.

'_Neji couldn't beat him and Gaara couldn't beat him, and you couldn't beat Gaara…"_

'Shut up' he told the voice in his head. 'It must have been some kind of fluke or something…'

"_Right so being able to summon, and not just summon, but summon a boss animal is just some sort of fluke….."_

Before he could tell off the voice in his head he heard a girl yell, "Does anyone know where Uzumaki Naruto is?"

He looked up to see a girl around their age wearing a simple light blue dress that cut off around her knees and a pairs of light blue ballet slippers marking her as a non-shinobi. She had blazing red hair that fell in curls to her mid-back and deep oceanic blue eyes. Before he could answer her Naruto did it for him, but just not in the way he expected him to...

"Umi nee-chan!" with loud cry Naruto jumped into a flying hug which knocked both Naruto and "Umi nee-chan" down and did something that he had never thought Naruto would do. He started to cry, no he was wailing.

* * *

Translations:

hai= yes

sayonara= good bye

dobe= dead last (not sure about this one.....)

teme= bastard

chan= honorific usual meant for girls but can be used for anything 'cute'

kun= another honorific ment for boys bet can be used for boy-ish people

sensei- teacher, mentor, or expert in a certain field

nee-chan= older sister

umi= ocean


	2. friends meet over ramen bowls

Well I got some good reviews from my last chapter so I'm going to continue this! I know that I may seem fast right now but that's only because I don't have anything to do at school right now so later on if I don't update for a while then it means that I'm just busy.

"Talking"

'thinking'

_'voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

**_"Bijuu speaking"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

The members of Team Seven where all in different states of shock, sure Naruto had been gaining a reputation of the most surprising ninja ever, hell even Kakashi had admitted back in the land of waves, but they never thought that they would see Naruto fling himself into the arms of a unknown girl, call her 'nee-chan' and then proceed to cry his eyes out while still in the arms of said girl. Nor did they expect the reaction of said girl when she promptly punched him in the head and then kicked him away from herself.

Kakashi was surprised and slightly amused.

Sasuke had simply raised an eyebrow at the newcomer.

Sakura was shocked into silence and her mouth hanging open.

The newcomer, who was named 'Umi nee-chan' by Naruto, looked up and seemed to realize that there were in fact other people, laughed sheepishly and scratch the back of her head that reminded them all of a very Naruto-ish move.

* * *

'Well damn…. I've been strolling through the village for three hours and still no sign of Naruto, where the hell is he?' Umi thought to herself as she walked past another shop, this one seemed to be selling dango… and was that lady wearing nothing but fish net? Wait she had one of those head band thingies, did that mean she was a ninja? Didn't Naruto want to become a ninja? Maybe she has some information on Naruto. 'Well might as well give it a shot.'

"Oi, you fish net lady do you know where Uzumaki Naruto is"

"Who the hell are you calling 'fish net lady' you damn brat!" yelled the dango eating lady.

"Would you like it better if I called you dango lady instead?"

"Hell no! My name's Mitarashi Anko and if you don't beat it soon it'll be the last name you ever hear! Now scat you god damn brat."

"No, not until you tell me where Uzumaki Naruto is!"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing now leave." Well this left Umi with only one option left, for all she knows every ninja could be just as crazy or worse than this one, so it came down to her only option… bribe the information out of her.

"If I buy you twenty sticks of dango will you tell me about Uzumaki Naruto?" Umi watched as 'the crazy fish net, dango eating lady' as she dubbed her, struggle with herself before she started drooling and got her answer.

"Make it thirty and we got a deal." Umi quickly nodded and then said, "I won't buy them until after you tell me where Uzumaki Naruto is."

"What! Oh hell no, you're going to buy me the dango first and then I'll tell you, I don't want you running off as soon as I tell you where he's at." Umi snorted.

"Well I don't want you running off as soon as I buy the dango and besides you're a ninja and if you couldn't catch me who's a civilian then you're one terrible ninja."

"You got a point there…. Fine I'll tell you, right now he's probably waiting at the bridge in the west side of Konoha if he's not there then he's probably at training grounds thirteen or Ichiraku. Now go buy me my dango." She snapped. Umi rolled her eyes before she went and bought the thirty dango she had promised.

After wandering around for about three hours heading in the general west area, Umi found herself completely lost. Swearing to herself she stomped trough a few bushes trying to vent her frustration on the nearby vegetation when she heard the sound of running water. Knowing that it could only mean a river, which meant a bridge, she hastens her pace and found herself standing in front of a wide but shallow river, not sure which way the bridge is she decided to follow it up stream where another hour later she finds the bridge but no Naruto. Umi let out a very frustrated scream when she then noticed a very clear path that was coming from the direction she had come from.

Umi sighed. Well if he wasn't here then he was at this training ground place, it took Umi all of three minutes to figure out that she didn't have a clue where that was, when she did she screamed again and then proceeded to punch the nearest tree again and again and again………

After getting thoroughly beaten by the tree (don't ask how) she started her trek to find Naruto again. 'Kuso I swear when I do find Naruto I'm going out to beat the living shit of him.' After another hour and a half, she realized that it was now around two in the afternoon and she had still not seen Naruto and she hadn't eaten anything, 'Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, damn it Naruto when I find you I am soooo going to make you pay my lunch tab….' With her thoughts growing ever darker she yet out a frustrated sigh before yelling out

"Does anyone know where Uzumaki Naruto is?" She didn't expect to get an answer, so imagine her when she was tackled to the ground by the very same person who had been the cause of all her troubles to begin with, when said person smell strongly of sweat and dirt, was incredibly dirty, and sobbing all over you. So she acted without thinking and before she realized what had happened her fist was to his head and she was kicking him away, it was then that she realized that there were other people watching and realized that said people were ninjas and probably his team mates as well

'Oh shit, well Naruto won't let them kill me before we finish our promise right?' nervous she raised her hand and scratch the back of her head, a habit she picked up from Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was surprised, very surprised, not that he let it show though. Here was his team mate, his rival, flinging himself into the arms of an unknown girl bawling his eyes out only to get punched in the head and kicked to the side by said girl. He watched as the girl looked up at them and then laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head in a very Naruto-ish way before coughing and turning to look at them fully.

"Ha ha ha…. Um well my name's Umiko, who the hell are you?" She asked.

"Hatake Kakashi, Naruto teacher." Kakashi said as he flipped another page in his book

"Haruno Sakura, his teams mate." Sakura added after getting over her shock.

"Uchiha Sasuke." That was all she needed to know.

"Ano…Umiko-san why did Naruto call you nee-chan? And why where you looking for him?" Sakura asked, secretly both Kakashi and Sasuke wanted to know but just didn't want to ask.

"Oh… um well… that's kind of…… it's a himitsu…." She floundered while looking toward Naruto, who was just getting up, for help.

"Ano… It's okay if you don't want to tell us but can you tell us why Naruto started crying when he saw you?" Sakura asked annoyed with the answer she had gotten.

"Um… no idea really…" she trailed off looking just as confused as the rest of team seven was. Before anyone could ask her anything else Naruto jumped up and started yelling.

"What the hell do you mean you have no idea? Do you know what I felt when you suddenly disappeared after we made… our….promise….."Now Naruto was blushing beet red and so was Umiko when she suddenly slapped him on the arm.

"Baka, you weren't supposed to tell them."She hissed to him, trying and failing to hide her embarrassment. If Sasuke wasn't interested before, he was now as was Sakura and Kakashi.

"Well Umiko-san how long have you been here?" Sakura asked trying to ease the tension that they had placed themselves into. This question seemed to be the wrong one to ask when Umiko suddenly turned red again and promptly started to smack Naruto on the head again and again and again.

"Itai! What the hell! Why the hell are you hitting me?" Naruto yelled as he tried to avoid Umiko oncoming hands.

"Because of you baka I've been wondering around the village for hours looking for you and I haven't had anything eat yet!" She snapped at him.

"That wasn't my fault! I bet that you just got lost, in fact I bet that you even got directions and still got lost."

"Nani! Oh you are so gonna get it!"

"Maa maa now why don't we all calm down and get something to eat okay?" Kakashi intervened not wanting to piss off Naruto old friend ever more.

"After all it is lunch now, so let's go somewhere to eat, well since Umiko just got here lets yet her pick ne?"

"Okay fine……. Hey Naruto is Ichiraku still open?"

"Hell yeah it is!"

"Really? Great I haven't had any decent ramen since I left Konoha, let's go there right now!"

'Great' Sasuke thought 'another ramen fanatic' he simply rolled his eyes and followed his team and the strange new girl down a very familiar path. Soon the doors to Ichiraku were standing in front of them and Naruto as usual barged right in.

"Hey Teuchi ji-san give my three bowls of pork ramen!"

"Yeah and give my three bowls of my special spicy chicken ramen!"

"Oh, is that you Umiko?" Teuchi replied with shock almost dropping the bowl in his hands.

"You better believe it old man I hope you still know how to make my ramen."

"Of course I do! Hey Ayame bring out the red pepper, hot sauce, and that other special pepper!"

"Eh? We only use that for Umiko-chan order papa." Ayame said while gathering the ingredients.

"Hiya Ayame-chan did you forget the sound of my voice?" Umiko piped up. Ayame let out a small shriek that was both surprised and happy before hastening to follow her father orders.

"What would the rest of you like to have?" Teuchi asked with a broad grin.

Kakashi order a bowl of shrimp ramen, Sakura got some beef, while Sasuke got vegetable ramen. Sasuke looked over to the Umiko and decided that even though she wasn't a ninja she obviously had training of some kind, if the lean muscles she had was anything to go by. He also decided that she wasn't anybody of interest besides her relationship to Naruto and dismissed her in favor of thinking up new strategies to beat his brother with.

About three minutes later their ramen had arrived and everyone but Naruto was staring at Umiko order. It was a steamy bowl of glowing red broth, noodles, and pieces of chicken, and that was it. There was no vegetable; no other topping besides the chicken and it was glowing! They could practically taste the red pepper from where they were sitting.

"Umm….. Are you really going to eat that?" Sakura asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't have order it otherwise, I love spicy food!" Umiko said happily as she hurriedly broke apart her chopsticks and rubbed them together. So much to the ninja present horror she dug into her food with as much enthusiasm as Naruto did.

About half way through their (Naruto and Umiko, everyone else had already finished) meal Sakura asked the question that had been on all of their minds since Umiko had shown up.

"Sooo…. How do you know Naruto?" Umiko stopped eating and looked at Naruto who had stopped like she had before sighing.

"That is a long story."

* * *

Translations:

Kuso= shit (or something like that)

Ano= umm, said when someone has nothing left to say and is trying to fill space

Himitsu= secret

Itai= ow

Baka= idiot

Nani= what

Ji-san= sort of like uncle


	3. Of whirlpools and promises

(Well I wasn't too sure about the last chapter but there's nothing I can do about that now… I'm writing this during my creative writing class and hopefully this will go more into the relationship between Naruto and Umiko.

Hey I know that I first introduced Umiko as Sora but I did that on propose, can anyone figure out why?)

Okay I know that I already put this chapter up but after reading it again I decided that I really didn't like the way it turned out. So I'm rewriting this chapter but nothing going to change all I'm going to do is add more to it and tries to make it less confusing.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Umiko was very much enjoying herself. She had finally after hours of searching found Naruto and was now eating one of her favorite foods, spicy chicken ramen and made by Teuchi-san as well. She could tell that the rest of Naruto team was curious about her and most likely what relationship she had with Naruto.

'Well no surprise there, a lot of people think they know him just because they know his favorite food is ramen.' Umiko thought dryly to herself.

She didn't really like the rest of Naruto team even if she couldn't tell him that. First there was the Uchiha, the entire way here he had only responded with, "dobe," or an, "hm" or worst yet a glare. There was no denying the fact that he was very good looking, or as she would say, "pretty as a baby chick" which matched him perfectly with that duck butt hair of his, but he had the emotional capabilities of a brick.

Then there was Naruto female team mate Haruno. Does she really have pink hair or did she dye it? If she did, why in the seven hells did she? Umiko might not have known much about ninjas but weren't they suppose to blend into the shadows? Wouldn't that pink hair make it impossible to blend in anywhere? Then there was the fact that Sakura was a Sasuke fan girl. On the way here Umiko had seen her call Naruto a 'baka' at least twelve times because Sasuke disagreed with him, hit Naruto at least five for calling Sasuke a 'teme', and attempted to gain the ravens' attention at least twenty times. Then again she might just want to have talked to him about Naruto strange new 'nee-chan' and try to get his help to figure just what their relationship was. If that was the reason then it wasn't so bad since it meant that she was curious about her other team mate instead of only thinking about one.

Finally there was Kakashi. He actually wasn't so bad if it weren't for the fact that he seemed to favor Sasuke over Naruto. Kakashi was a weird one, since Umiko met him he had his head buried in that smutty book of his (yes Umiko knew what that book was about) and even though it seemed that he was absorbed in his book Umiko could tell that he was constantly scanning their surroundings. She wasn't really sure what he was looking for when he did this but she did know that his eye had stopped at her more than once and was pretty sure that he was also interested in her relationship to Naruto.

She didn't tell Naruto what she thought about his team because she could tell that even though Naruto didn't mean much to them, they meant a lot to him.

Just as she was about to dig into her fifth bowl of ramen (Naruto was on his seventh) she heard Sakura speak up.

"Sooo……How do you know Naruto?"

* * *

Naruto looked up from the bowl that he was eating from and locked eyes with his nee-chan who looked back at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye. Naruto knew that his nee-chan didn't like his team very much; sure she didn't say anything but that was the very reason why Naruto knew that she didn't like them. So long as Umiko liked them even a little bit she would have said something about them.

"That is a long story." Umiko answered.

Naruto hoped that whatever she was planning wasn't too bad, after she was a worse prankster then he was.

"……………" Kakashi flipped a page in his book.

"…………………"Sasuke snorted and then took a sip of his tea.

"…………………………" Sakura started drumming her fingers.

Ten seconds later Naruto caught on to what his nee-chan was doing and was trying his best not to burst out laughing while Umiko calmly took a sip of her tea. Then Sakura exploded and Naruto couldn't help but fall over laughing.

* * *

Sakura waited while Naruto strange new nee-chan sat there in silence trying to, what she thought, figure out where to begin. She was distantly aware that Kakashi-sensei had just turned a page in his book and waited patiently for the other girl to begin.

Some moments later she heard Sasuke snort but wasn't sure as to why. It was taking her a while to figure out where to begin. Sakura started to drum her fingers.

'_Sharrano! What the hell is taking her so long?' _yelled Inner-Sakura.

'Maa. I'm sure that it must be complicated or something, after Naruto did burst out crying when she showed up…' Sakura told her inner-self that would have worked to calm her down if it weren't for the fact that Naruto was trying desperately to not laugh. As more time passed Sakura irritation grew even more and when she saw Umiko calmly sip her tea she snapped.

"Well what the hell happened between the two of you?" she yelled. At that moment Naruto fell over laughing.

* * *

Sasuke twitched when he heard Sakura yell and quickly looked over at Umiko. He saw her smirk which meant that she had planned on annoying Sakura but then she frowned when Sakura kicked Naruto for laughing.

'So she likes the dobe but not us.' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke couldn't help but mentally sigh the two of them were both so similar. They both liked ramen and they both liked pulling pranks but the difference was that Umiko was a new person so therefore Sasuke didn't have enough information on her to know if this was all there was to the girl.

"Was I supposed to answer that question?" she asked with a frown.

"Of course! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know!" Sakura yelled.

"Well I met him on his fifth birthday and I defended him from a bunch of oversized bullies. After that I found out it was his birthday so I treated him to some of Teuchi-san ramen. After that he started calling me nee-chan and wouldn't leave me alone so we sort of just became family." Sasuke noticed that Naruto had flinched when she mentioned the 'oversized bullies' and briefly wondered what that was about when Naruto asked her in a hard voice,

"Why did you leave?"

* * *

Naruto picked himself off the ground just in time to hear Umiko response to Sakura.

"Well I meet him on his fifth birthday……"

_Die demon!_

_You killed my brother!_

_You don't deserve to live!_

_How dare you try to come to the festival!_

"……and I defended him from a bunch of oversized bullies……"

_I'll teach you what it means to show your ugly face here!_

_You god damn brat should just die!_

_Hey! What the hell are you doing! Stop or I'll scream!_

"……After that I found out it was his birthday so I treated him to some of Teuchi-san ramen. After that he started calling me nee-chan and wouldn't leave me alone so we sort of just became family."

Naruto couldn't help but flinch when he remembered what happened on his fifth birthday but felt happy when she called him family. As quickly as that happiness came it went, if she considered him family then why had she left? An emptiness that Naruto thought he filled up opened again and he knew that he just had to find out why she left.

"Why did you leave?" He asked not noticing how hard his voice had become. Umiko looked at him with a slightly surprised look on her face which quickly melted into a slightly hurt one before answering.

"Family problems." She murmured quietly not looking at Naruto.

'Family problems? But she can't have any…'

"Liar, you can't have family problems when you're an orphan." He said coldly and saw her flinch confirming in his mind that she had lied to him. He watched as she took a deep breath before responding.

"I left because I heard that I might have a still living relative and I had to leave because my parents weren't from Konoha to begin with, so my only chance at find him was to go back to my parent's hometown."

Naruto now felt guilty but didn't know what to say. Then he thought that if she was gone for five years then she must have been with this relative of hers meaning that she still had a real family, a sudden sad feeling stuck itself to the bottom of his stomach. Was she going to disappear again like she did so long ago?

"So did you find your relative?" Naruto asked feeling slightly sick.

"Nope, when I got there the entire town was in complete ruins, but then again my mom did tell me that her hometown was destroyed ten years before I was born." Umiko replied with a carefree grin. Naruto was instantly relived but then wondered what she had been doing the past five years if she wasn't with her relative, before he could think about this some more Kakashi interrupted.

"Ah it's a shame that you didn't learn anything, what town did you go to anyway?" he asked without looking up from his book.

"I did learn something, I learned that my Otou-san name ended with a 'to' and that he wasn't from the same clan that my mother was. I went to Whirlpool by the way." Naruto noticed that his sensei had started to grab his book a little bit harder but didn't give it much thought and voiced his next question.

"If you didn't spend the last five years with you relative, then where were you?"

"I was going on one wild goose chase after another wild goose chase. Sure a lot of the document in Whirlpool was destroyed but I did get a few hints from what was there. So I traveled from place to place trying to find my relative and got so absorbed in trying to find him I kind of forgot about you. That was until I saw 'it'."

"'It'?"Sasuke voiced out, deciding to join in the conversation.

"Yeah 'it'. The Great Naruto Bridge in the land of waves. When I saw it I realized how long I've been from Konoha and knew I had to come back right away. I needed to see if our promise still stands." Whatever pain Naruto felt at being forgotten was quickly replaced by the awe he felt at finding out he had a bridge named after him.

"Naruto said that you disappeared after making a promise, what was it?" Sasuke asked with only a small hint of curiosity.

Naruto face flushed crimson as he remembered their promise at the same time Umiko face flared up as well. Naruto had no clue what to say. On one hand he was happy that Umiko stilled remembered their promise, on the other hand he wasn't too sure if he still wanted to keep that promise.

"Th that's a secret!" Umiko blurted out. Naruto noticed the devilish look on all of his team mate faces and knew that this would only end badly. He started to frantically look for a way out when he heard Umiko say something completely wrong.

"Fine I'll tell you."

Horror filled Naruto, there was no way that he could tell his team of their promise.

"Matte! Don't you dare tell them our secret." He yelled while still trying to find a way out.

"I have no choice Naruto, I got to tell them"

"No! Don't you dare…" he lunged forward to stop her from saying anything but Sasuke had jumped in front of him and stopped him from getting any closer.

"I promised to marry Naruto."

"……tell them………" Naruto felt embarrassment fill his entire core as a stunned silence over his team.

* * *

Translations:

Otou-san= dad

Matte= wait

Hey people! Tomorrow I have to take the SAT so wish me luck! Review please!


	4. the unbreakable vow

(Hey people! I know that I haven't updated for a while but don't worry I don't plan on giving up this fic. I took the SAT and due to various things that has my signature on it I can't tell you what was on it but I can say that it's was one of the hardest test I ever had to take. I'm still searching for a job but I don't think that I'll be able to get one anytime soon, also I'm looking at colleges with great writing programs. Oh one other thing…….)

(Kung He Fat Choy!)

Hey people! Remember when I said this chapter might be rewritten? Well yeah I decided that I'm going to rewrite it so…. I hope you're not too mad with and how I'm constantly rewriting my chapters…. Anyway I haven't been able to update because my internet went all funky and I was only able to get it to work just now. I plan on updating a new chapter sometime tomorrow or the day after so look forward to it!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

A stunned and slightly awkward silence fell over the shop, everybody was shocked including Teuchi and Ayame since neither of them knew about Umiko and Naruto promise to each other. Naruto was blushing beat red and staring a hole into the floor. Sasuke stood frozen with his eyes opened wider as the only thing showing his shock. Sakura had fallen out of her seat and was now sitting on the floor with her mouth wide open, but Kakashi, Kakashi had been so shocked that he had dropped his Icha Icha and hadn't even bother to pick it up. Umiko looked the most calm of the group and was only blushing slightly.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever, you could have heard a pin drop (but considering that this was a ninja village were the average ninja was able to hear a pin drop during a storm, that wasn't so quiet after all) then Naruto opened his mouth and and chaos ensued.

* * *

Umiko wasn't entirely too sure how telling Naruto teammate their promise would have effect them but silence wasn't it. Naruto was blushing beat red and as much as she didn't want to admit it he looked kind of cute. His teammate the Uchiha was staring and Haruno was sitting on the floor with her mouth wide open. His sensei had dropped his book and was staring at her, oddly enough it seemed like his wasn't seeing her but more like remembering something else. Umiko noticed that Naruto was the first to recover and prepared herself from the unavoidable and deafening outburst that was coming, and boy was it a deafening. She vaguely saw both Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan leave the shop with their hands over their ears.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL THEM?!" he screamed at her. It seemed as if Naruto yell had shocked all of his teammates back to action because, before she could think of an answer they all started yelling (okay maybe not Sasuke and Kakashi but you get the point.)

"What the hell do you mean marry!?"

"Why would you marry the dobe?"

"When did you make this promise?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"When are you getting married?"

"Are you planning on getting married now?"

Umiko was really starting to get really pissed off. First her ears were still ringing from Naruto earlier yell, second she was getting a huge head ach from said yell and his team mates asking all these questions were only making it worse; and third Naruto team mates were staring at her like she had grown a second head.

"Shut the fuck up!" She roared out and was slightly amused when they were shocked into silence. She took a deep breath and wondered briefly if all of Naruto friends were going to react like this (assuming that he has friends….she really hoped he does) before continuing.

"Now, one at a time please."

"Why the hell did you tell them?!" No guessing who that was. She mentally sighed to herself but knew that he wouldn't get it unless she explained it to him.

"I had no choice but to tell them because there was no way that I could have out run them. Or did you forget that I'm a civilian and most likely wouldn't be able to out run a ninja, never mind your jounin sensei." She watched as his shoulders slumped as her logic got to him and mentally prepared herself for the onslaught of questions that she had a feeling that she was going to have to answer. She didn't really mind answer their question but she wasn't sure what she could and couldn't tell them, she wasn't entirely too sure how close they were to Naruto.

"Ja, when did you make this promise?" Sakura asked her curiosity showing on her face.

"We made it shortly after his seventh birthday."

"Alright, what exactly is this promise?" Kakashi asked after picking up his Icha Icha. Smart man he's looking for every angle of this promise, what for was beyond Umiko but she saw no problem in telling him.

"We promised that when we both reached our goals we would become a real family."

"Naruto hasn't reached his goal, he's not Hokage." Sakura stated looking a little confused.

"Whoever said that was his goal?"

"Well if that's not his goal what is then? And how do you know if he reached his goal?" Sasuke asked

"I know because we made an unbreakable vow." Umiko knew that she hadn't answered the Uchiha question but she didn't care. She watched slightly surprised when Kakashi dropped his book again. "You know what an unbreakable vow is then?"

"I've only heard of it in rumors but I know what they are."

"What are they sensei?" Sakura asked turning to Kakashi.

"An unbreakable vow is exactly as it name suggest, an unbreakable vow. If either one of them broke the vow they would both die." Kakashi explained while running a hand through his hair while picking up his book again.

Sakura looked shocked again and even Sasuke seemed stunned. Sasuke was the first to recover.

"That doesn't explain how you would know if the dobe had achieved his goal."

"Actually it does, when one makes an unbreakable vow they are bound by it no matter what. So when one person completes their part of the vow the others will be able to feel it." Surprisingly Naruto was the one to answer that question.

"Well what was his goal anyway?" Sakura asked. Umiko looked at Naruto who was looking back; she waited knowing that this was something she could only tell if he said it was okay. Naruto stared at her for a very long time before glancing at his teammates his gaze staying on Sasuke the longest before nodding.

"Naruto goal was to find out why the village hated him and become strong enough to protect me from them." Umiko watched as understanding seemed to dawn on them and realized that as Naruto team they must have known a few things about Naruto. Still she wondered just how much they knew about him and how much they didn't.

"Well if Naruto reached his goal then what about you?" Sakura asked, Umiko was finding out quickly that Sakura was the conversationalist of the group and decided to answer.

"My goal is still very far away so I don't think that I'll tell you that just yet." Sakura looked like she was going to demand an answer when Sasuke intervened.

"Why does the village hate the dobe?" everybody turned to look at Sasuke. "Well you said that it was part of his vow and the fact that you're here means that he know right?"

'That's right, if Naruto fulfilled his part of the vow then it would mean that he knew why he was hated by the village.' Umiko almost smacked herself for not realizing that in the first place.

"Naruto, why does the village hate you?" Umiko asked.

Naruto stared at them as his face rapidly drained of color, the only one who didn't look curious was Kakashi who had gone back to reading his book. He looked at them, then looked away and was now looking for a way out again, Umiko decided to take action.

"Naruto, please tell us… if not us then please at least tell me… onegai Naru-kun." Umiko knew she was playing dirty with her pet name for Naruto but she really wanted to know why he was as hated as he was. Konoha would survive or not depending on the answer. Naruto looked at Umiko and his shoulder slumped before he turned to look at Kakashi who only shrugged before giving a loud sigh and answering.

"We're going to need to go see baa-chan." He turned around and walked out of the shop leaving behind three very confused teenagers and one slightly worried adult.

* * *

Naruto could have killed Sasuke. He just had to bring that up didn't he? Naruto really didn't want to tell Umiko about fuzzy, he wouldn't know what to do if she rejected him as well.

"Naruto, please tell us… if not us then please at least tell me… onegai Naru-kun." Umiko whispered.

Shimatta, Naruto felt trapped. No one had called him Naru-kun except her and when she said it, it brought back so many happy memories he was starting to feel guilty for trying to hide it from her. His panicked mind calmed down a bit and he turned to his sensei to see what he had to say about this. Kakashi merely shrugged and Naruto stomach plummeted, with a sigh he realized that he was not going to get out of this.

"We're going to need to see baa-chan."

* * *

Sasuke was starting to get really confused. Then again everything about Naruto was confusing. Every time Sasuke thought that he knew Naruto, Naruto did something that completely changed his opinion of him.

Like finding out that the dobe was engaged to some unknown girl.

Like finding out that the engagement was made via unbreakable vow.

Like finding out that breaking the unbreakable vow would result in death.

Like finding out that the dobe had apparently become strong enough to protect said unknown girl.

'Then again he did beat Gaara'

'_Who you couldn't beat.'_

'Shut up' that voice in his head was really starting to piss him off and his shoulder was starting to hurt again. Sasuke was starting to realize just how little he knew about the dobe and it was frustrating him to no end.

'He was supposed to be the ramen loving, Hokage wannabe, no talent idiot.'

'_Yet your brother went after him instead of you, he even said that he wasn't interested in you.'_

'Shut up!' Sasuke was realizing that he really hated that voice in his head. Even if it gave him a whole lot of power it left him completely drained. Not to mention the intense pain that he had to deal with before and after using said power, he was starting to wonder if it was really worth it. As he thought about this, his mind turned to Naruto who also seemed to have some sort of power source like that red chakra he had used on Gaara. Then something seemed to click in his head.

'Itachi was after Naruto because of that red chakra, not Naruto himself.' Sasuke found himself a bit disturbed by this revelation; after all he had gotten his curse seal from that creepy snake Orochimaru (yes Sasuke had figured out that the voice in his head was connected to the strange new power he felt at times.)

' Does this mean that Naruto also gets his power from some sort of seal? If so, what kind of seal and is it anyway connected to the reason why the villagers hate Naruto?' Sasuke was starting to see that the more answers about the dobe, the more question would come with it and it was annoying him to no end. Sasuke decided that he would do everything he could to find out more about the dobe despite what a certain little voice in his head said otherwise.

So Sasuke could barely stop himself from punching the wall when Naruto asked both Sakura and him to wait in the hallway while he, Umiko, and Kakashi talked to the Godaime.

* * *

Translations:

Baa-chan= old hag (but it really means old lady)

Shimatta= shit

Onegai=please

Yeah I know it's a pretty short chapter but oh well… or and just because I want to say it…

KUNG HE FAT CHOY!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Well he's my corrected chapter 4 please review and remember I am holding a contest on figuring out what Umiko does for a living and why she was first introduced as Sora.


	5. foxes and the great kazesama

Hi! Well as I said I'll have this chapter for you today and so here it is! I would like to point out that no one been trying to figure out what Umiko does for a living and why she was introduced as Sora in the beginning of the story…. It makes me kind of sad. Anyway this is a real contest and the person who can correctly guess what she does before I write it, get to read the next chapter before everybody else does.

I'm going to let you all know that I'm going to be very busy for the next month so don't expect me to update regularly, I might not even update for a few weeks, that's how busy I am. If you want to know why I'm so busy, it's because we're planning an art exhibition and our stupid advisor keeps inviting people even though we only have a month to prep and a limited budget………. Sigh… I found a white hair today; I never get white hair…….

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade was not having a good day. First Shizune had stolen all of her sake, second Shizune had caught her as she was trying to sneak cough, cough, I mean, take a nice stroll around the village; and third she won this morning daily lotto. Normally winning anything would be a good thing but Tsunade knew that her luck was terrible, so terrible in fact that when she won anything it meant something bad was going to happen. Normally it happens pretty soon after she won and right now she did not want to deal with any crisis. Especially since she had a terrible hang over and no sake to dull the pain, sure she had a few healthy remedies for hang over but alcohol just made doing all the paperwork so much easier…

So when Naruto walked into the room, walked not barged like he normally does, leading an unknown girl with red hair and blue eyes and said to her,

"Tsunade, I need to ask you something." Tsunade groaned and then banged her head against her desk.

* * *

Naruto was nervous, here he was about to tell the girl he consider a older sister the darkest secret that even he didn't know about until a year ago. Hell he hadn't even told his team about fuzzy yet and he hadn't seen Umiko since he was seven.

'But we did make that unbreakable vow and there is no way am I going to die before I make Hokage just because I didn't keep my word. I never go back on my word!" Still Naruto was worried, what if she rejected him, what would he do then?

'Get a grip of yourself! She's you nee-chan she accepted you before she'll do so again now!" Naruto couldn't help that sarcastic thought that entered his mind, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew what the fox's voice sounded like, he would have thought them to be his.

'Yes well, that was before she knew there was a thousand year old murderous fox in your stomach." Naruto shook his head and pushed the door open, he led Umiko into the room and was vaguely aware that Kakashi was there standing to the side. For some reason this brought comfort to Naruto and he turned to look at Tsunade.

"Tsunade, we need to talk." He had not expected Tsunade to groan loudly and bang her head on her desk.

"Does she do this all the time?" Umiko whispered to him and Naruto felt like laughing but didn't instead he answered back.

"Nope she only does this when she doesn't have enough sake; I have the feeling that Shizune her assistant stole it all." He made sure to answer with a serious voice and was laughing hysterically on the inside from Umiko horror slash dumbfounded look on her face.

"I heard that you brat. Well who the hell is she?" Tsunade growled out, before he could answer Umiko blurted out,

"Who the hell made the new Hokage an alcoholic blond?" Naruto could almost feel the daggers Tsunade was glaring at Umiko and decided to stop her before she dug her own grave.

"Baa-chan this is Umiko and she…. Uh… well…"

"Spit it out already."

"Shemyfiancee." He blurted out in one breath. He watched as Tsunade blinked and blinked again before asking.

"Could you repeat that slowly?"

"Um… She my fiancée." He watched as Tsunade eyes grew comically large and had a strange urge to laugh. He watched as she wrestled her emotion back under control and waited for whatever questions that will come.

"When did this happen?" She asked as she placed her chin on her hands.

"Shortly after I turned seven." Tsunade raised an eyebrow before asking.

"If it happened so long ago then why are you talking to me about it? Even if you are a ninja you can't legally marry until you're sixteen." Naruto felt himself blush and was glad to see that Umiko had too. He coughed to clear his throat a swallowed the sudden lump that was in his throat.

"Well you see we made that promise in an unbreakable vow… "Tsunade face went slake in shock and when she regained control of her mouth she yelled.

"You did what!"

"We made an unbreakable vow."

"Yeah I heard you the first time, well why did you make an unbreakable vow?"

"It was my idea! My mother told me about them before she died and even showed me how to do them." Umiko piped up. Tsunade fell silent before asking.

"So what was it that you had to do for this unbreakable vow?"

"I had to find out why the village hated me and become strong enough to protect her from them." Naruto felt relief when he saw Tsunade get the hidden message when he told her his part of her vow now he waited to see what she thought he should do.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Tsunade asked after giving Umiko a long, hard, and critical look.

Umiko turned to look at Naruto and asked "Why did we need to get her permission to tell me about why the village hate you?"

"Because there's a law that prohibits anyone from speaking about it." Kakashi answered for Naruto.

"Why is there a law about Naruto?" Umiko asked looking even more confused.

"Well you remember the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah what about him?"

"Well I'm him… sort of."

* * *

Everything made sense. The way the adult treated Naruto, why they were always so violent around his birthday. Why he was never allowed to the Kyuubi festival. It all made sense now. Still it was hard to get use to the fact that Naruto, her Naruto, had a giant thousand year old fox sealed in his belly.

'Still it's not like he choose to have that old fox in him.' Then Umiko realized something. 'they were blaming him something he didn't do.'

Then Umiko felt anger blaze through her body, remembering all the things they did to him, all the things he had to go through, all the suffering he went through, she had never felt so angry before. She was so angry that she was shaking; it was around then that she realized that Naruto was standing in front of her looking nervous.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll make sure that they get what they deserve." She couldn't help the small, somewhat evil (okay completely evil) laugh. Umiko was very amused by the alarmed look on his face before crackling again and running out of the room with Naruto shout of

"What the hell are you planning?!" Behind her.

* * *

Kakashi waited until Naruto had left after his madly crackling fiancée before shutting the door and turning to look at the Godaime. She was in deep thought and glanced up at Kakashi.

"An unbreakable vow huh?"

"Yeah I was as surprised as you was. I did a check back at Ichiraku and it clears out. They made an unbreakable vow. Never thought that I would hear that term again." Kakashi closed his book and looked at the Godaime who was staring out the window.

"The unbreakable vow is a technique that only a certain clan from Whirlpool can do." Tsunade spoke aloud. "The only clan that could do it was the Uzumaki's and the only known survivor of the Uzumaki clan was Uzumaki Kushina. Who happens to be Naruto Okaa-san, if that's true then who exactly is Umiko?" Just as Tsunade finished saying this there was a loud bang outside and huge clouds of multi-color clouds billowed out into the town, a giant poster fell and covered the Hokage Monument. On the poster were the words.

"TADAIMA KONOHA!!! THE GREAT KAZE-SAMA IS BACK!!! BE PREPARED FOR ALL HELL TO BREAK LOOSE!

* * *

Translations:

Kyuubi= nine tails

Okaa-san=mom

Tadaima=I'm back

Kaze=wind

Culture note: In Japan girls are legally allowed to marry at the age of sixteen, but boys can only marry at the age of twenty-one

Well I got this chapter done earlier than I expected, tomorrow I have a creative writing class to I might have enough time to write the next chapter then! Wish me luck!

Also the contest is still going and will be until I write what she does in the story. Also please review!!!


	6. bombs and shadows

Hi sorry for the late update but I did try to write it in my creative writing class but my teacher made us do a poetry circle and I only got to write the first part of this chapter. When I got home I had to work on the fence all day and just couldn't get the time to write this.

So far no one has tried to guess what Umiko does for a living and I sort of realized that it might be a bit hard for you to guess right now so I'm giving you a clue. When Umiko meets with the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Guy there will be clues that help reveal what she does and who she is. Also this contest will be over when Umiko meets Neji because at that point I'm going to reveal what she does, as for who she is…… well I won't reveal that until later.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was getting pissed; it has been exactly thirty-five minutes and twenty-two seconds since Naruto and Umiko went to go see the Hokage (not that he was counting or anything) Somewhere in the back of his mind Sasuke was mildly impressed with how fast Naruto was able to get to see the Godaime when most people had to wait at least an hour. Still it didn't help the fact that Naruto had in all purposes left them there. They were his teammates; they had every right to know why the village hated Naruto as Umiko did. Sasuke could tell that Sakura was thinking along the same lines by the way she kept tapping her fingers and glancing toward the Hokage office.

Sasuke was jolted out of his thought coughgrumblecough when he heard Naruto yell "What the hell are you planning?!" followed by a red blur zooming past him crackling madly. Naruto followed shortly afterwards looking both frantic and worried at the same time chasing said red blur. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and saw her give a tiny nod back at him, he nodded back and together they went running after their teammate and his fiancée.

As Sasuke and Sakura chased down Naruto and Umiko Sasuke realized that whatever training Umiko had gone through it was a lot more than the average civilian, if she was able to just barely keep out of reach of the three genin. He noted that they were heading toward the Hokage monument and grew slightly worried about whatever she was planning. Still he couldn't help but respect her and grow just a little bit more suspicious of her when she scaled up the Hokage monument with nothing but her bare hands. When they reached the top he saw that Umiko looked slightly winded but over all just fine, she noticed them and flashed a quick grin.

"Umiko what are you planning?" Naruto asked somehow looking both serious and nervous at the same time.

"Oh don't worry I'm just going to use 'that'" Umiko replied and then let out a shrill whistle while digging into her pockets. Naruto lost his worried look and then let a large grin cover his face before he started laughing.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, just giving a welcoming back present to Konoha." Umiko said while pulling out a small brown bag and then turned to look at the sky. Sasuke looked upwards as well and noticed that a large multitude of birds were heading toward them.

"What are you planning?" He asked slightly curious as to what they were doing.

"Wait and see, I soo wouldn't want to be down there when they go off." Naruto said between laughs, it was then that the birds swarmed them and Umiko went to work. Sasuke and Sakura watched as she pulled out a loaf of bread and crumbled it, then she scatter the crumbs to the pigeons, she then reached into her bag and pulled out a handful of small explosives and started talking to the birds.

"Alright birds I want you to take these and drop them all over the village, make sure that there isn't a single place left untouched! Do you understand?!" Much to Sasuke surprise he saw all the birds nod their heads and then went up to her to grab one of the explosive in their claws and beaks.

"Okay you got ten minutes to get into position when the ten minutes are over I want you to drop the bombs no matter where you are, now go!" The birds scatter flying in all directions.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked worried about getting caught.

"We wait." Umiko replied.

"Aren't you worried about getting into trouble?"

"Not at all, if I'm going to get into trouble it might as well be for something that I actually did instead of something I didn't do." Umiko said with a straight face and Sasuke wondered if she got into a lot of trouble for things she didn't do and voiced his thought out loud.

"It's not so much that I get blamed for a lot of things, it's more like I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time. Still I don't really mind since I met Naruto that way."

'Why would meeting the dobe be considered being in the wrong place at the wrong time?' Sasuke wondered if it had anything to do with the 'big bullies' that she had mention before and decided that if he wanted to find out more about their relationship he was going to have to find out how they first met.

'_Why are you even wondering about it? You should be focusing on getting stronger so that you can kill your brother.'_ For once Sasuke agreed with the voice. Still Naruto had access to a large amount of power and Sasuke wanted to know where he got it. Right now he wanted to know just what Naruto and his fiancée was planning so he leaned against one of the carved spikes on the Sandaime head.

Ten minutes past and Umiko let out a large grin before cutting a wire that had been previously well hidden, at the same time the birds dropped the bombs and a loud bang shook the village. Sasuke watched with some amusement as multi-color clouds began to billow around the village before a thought struck him.

'We were just invaded and everybody is still in high alert, so wouldn't these bombs cause some sort of panic to the villagers?' at the same time Sasuke realized something else. 'If the villagers are on high alert then the ninja would be on high alert too meaning that…….' Sasuke thought was interrupted by a loud cry of 'Sasuke-kun' that wasn't coming from Sakura and by some very loud swearing coming from Umiko.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu."

'….We are in so much trouble.' Sasuke had a strong urge to face palm but his pride demanded otherwise.

* * *

Shikamaru had been having a good day; the key term in that sentence was 'had.' He and Choji were at his favorite rooftop just watching the sky and munching on snacks and had been that way for nearly the whole day when Ino had found them and then started yelling at them because it had taken her hours to find them. That was something he couldn't get, he and Choji always went to the same rooftop so why the hell was it taking her hours to find them? He sighed and contemplated on rolling over or not when Ino grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him off the bench and loudly declared that they were all going to the top of the Hokage Monument because "I saw Sasuke-kun head up there with fore-head and there's no way am I leaving them alone together."

Shikamaru sighed and then decided that it wouldn't be worth the effort to argue with Ino and decided to go with her. He followed her only paying a small attention to what she was saying while keeping the rest of his attention to the sky. He noticed that there were more birds in the sky then normal and felt a small unease form in his stomach. It wasn't until they got to the top of the Hokage Monument that he realized that all the birds were carrying small but colorful bombs and his sense of unease grew even larger.

Team seven had just gotten into sight and Shikamaru notice right away the new girl with them. He watched as she leaned down and deftly cut a hidden wire and right after a large bang shook the village.

Shikamaru heard Ino yell out to Sasuke and noted that the new girl jumped with shock which could have meant any number of things. It could have meant that she was a terrible ninja and let her surprise show, or it could have meant that she wasn't a ninja which her clothes were suggesting. Still Shikamaru couldn't just let her get away, he still didn't know what those bombs did and he needed to find out now. So he focused his chakra and flashed through the hand signs his dad had taught him so long ago before calling out his technique. He noticed that both Ino and Choji had taken their positions next to him with Ino slightly behind him and Choji in front.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu." Shikamaru could hear the girl loud swearing and feel the strain as she tried to break out of his jutsu. Shikamaru was slightly surprised when he realized that most of her strength was coming from her legs and arms and that she wasn't even trying to use her chakra to get out. He watched as Naruto and Sakura were yelling at his two teammates only adding to the confusion Ino earlier yell had cause. He briefly caught the words 'friend,' 'nee-chan,' and 'prank' and decided to end his jutsu already figuring out what just happened. Before he got the chance Sasuke intervened by saying,

"Let the dobe fiancée go." Shikamaru dropped the jutsu out of pure shock and saw both of his teammates stand frozen in shock as well. Ino was the first to recover and showed it by yelling out loudly "WHAT!!!"

Shikamaru sighed and glanced at Naruto now freed fiancée and saw that she was giving them a very calculating look which made him feel like he was being examined and mumbled a single word that summed up this whole situation.

"Mendokuse."

* * *

Umiko didn't know what to think, all she wanted to do was give Konoha a little welcoming back present when she found herself unable to move. Not being able to move is a scary experience for most people but it's downright terrifying for her. Being unable to move, to run, to stretch was the worst possible thing for her, it was one of her greatest fears; so to hide her ever growing panic she started to cuss very loudly and struggled with everything she had. She tried moving her arms and found that it didn't work and panic started to take over her mind and she tried to kick her leg but they weren't responding either. She felt panic take her mind as thousands of thoughts ran through her mind. What if she couldn't move again? Would she be stuck this way? Who was doing this to her, and why? Somewhere in the back of her mind Umiko realized that the one with the pineapple shaped hair was the one binding her and felt a surge of anger rush through her body. She was about to demand that he let her go when Sasuke said.

"Let the dobe fiancée go." She watched as the pineapple guy dropped his jutsu and vaguely heard his blond hair teammate yell "WHAT!!!" but she didn't care all of her attention was on the pineapple haired guy and trying to find out how he did that and the best way to get revenge. Their eyes met briefly and she heard him mumble something but was unable to make out what he said. Naruto nudge her in the ribs and she turned to look at him, he smiled and said.

"These are my friends from Team Ten Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru." He pointed to the blond one, the fat one, and the pineapple guy in order with their names. She saw that Choji had given her a small wave but Ino was staring at her like she had some sort of skin disease.

"What?" Umiko growled out at the blond.

"Why the hell are you marrying Naruto?" Ino asked with disgust in her voice.

"Why shouldn't I?" Umiko growled out and glared darkly at Ino hoping she could take the hint, but she didn't.

"Because he's an idiot, a numbskull, a dead last, annoying, orange wearing, ramen loving, disgusting fool!" Ino answered even though Naruto had been standing right next to Umiko. Umiko saw that Naruto had visibly wilted and whatever patience she had left for the trio disappeared.

"Maybe it because Naruto is an amazing guy!" She yelled at the blond who yelled back.

"What's so great about him?" Ino asked with clear disbelief.

"Lots of things like the fact that he likes gardening. Or that he really like coming up here at sunset and sunrise to watch the sun rise and fall. That he's always thinking about other before himself. That he never goes back on his word, or like the fact that he hasn't thrown a single punched at any of the villagers no matter had bad they treat him. That even after all this time, no matter how much pain he's in he still smiles to make everyone else feel better." Umiko could tell that she was crying now but she didn't care at all.

"I have to go now before some other crazy ninja tries to catch me. Bye Naruto, or and pineapple try that move on me again and I'll personally make sure you beg to go to hell."

With that said Umiko turned on her heel and dashed away as fast as she could not even bothering to look behind her.

* * *

Naruto was shocked, yes what Ino had said about him hurt but he didn't think that it would have affected Umiko that much. Still Shikamaru using his Kage Mane no Jutsu on her probably made her temper all the shorter. He noticed that everybody looked surprised but Ino looked hurt and Shikamaru looked confused.

'Maybe Umiko hurt her when she yelled at her?' Naruto didn't really get it but decided that he should at least try to clear up the mess Umiko had left behind.

"Don't worry about Umiko you guy just upset her too much, she should be fine tomorrow."

"How'd we upset her?"Shikamaru asked.

"Umiko afraid of not being able to move. Ever since I met her Umiko was almost always moving. She was always running, jumping, leaping, and rolling she never stops not even when she sleeps. So not being able to move is one of her greatest fears so you using the Kage Mane no Jutsu probably terrified her." Naruto was glad he was explaining this to Shikamaru now because he knew that Shikamaru would understand and never use it on her unless he really had to.

"Was what she said about you true?" Ino asked in a slightly shaking voice, Naruto gave a somewhat sad smile before replying.

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you ever tell us!" Ino cried out sounding more hurt.

"You never asked. Now I have to go find Umiko and see where she's staying in the village." Naruto turned and left leaving behind some very confused friends.

* * *

Translations:

Kage Mane no Jutsu: shadow bind jutsu

Mendokuse: troublesome

Well here it is chapter 6! So I've now given you a new clue about Umiko so let's see what you think her job is! Review please!


	7. the fire dragon diabolo

Hi people! Thanks to HyuugaAngel for answering to my contest even if she didn't get it right. Just wanted to remind you that whoever does get this question gets to read the next chapter before everybody else and that this contest is over as soon Umiko meets Neji. Also I have made a community for well written Naruto fanfics, most of them are Naruto centric but some aren't here the link:

.net/community/Naruto_Done_Well/65869/

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Team Ten, Sasuke and Sakura stood in silence; both Ino and Sakura looked shocked. Choji was munching one a bag of BBQ flavored chips, Sasuke was leaning on one of the carved spikes of the Sandaime head, and Shikamaru was standing next to Choji. He took one look at everyone there and summed up the whole situation in one word.

"Mendokuse"

Ino was stunned; she hadn't been expecting the drama that had just happened to occur when she had followed Sasuke up the mountain, and now that it did she felt ashamed. She really didn't know Naruto all that well and yet she still said all those things about him. She had always assumed that her first impression of him had always been the right one and there really was nothing more to Naruto besides the orange wearing, ramen loving, Hokage wanna be, freak. So when Umiko started yelling at her when she asked why she was marrying him, Ino had gotten a little angry and demanded to know what was so great about him. Umiko answer had surprised her and also made her realize just how little she actually knew about Naruto.

'How can I know so little about someone who's always so loud?' What really hurt though was what Naruto had told her when she asked him why he never told them about himself.

"You never asked."

He saying that made Ino realize that she never had asked him anything, that no one did. If she had just taken the few minutes to talk to him, actually talk to him just what sort of things would she learn? What sort of hobbies did he have, what did he do in his spare time, why did he want to become Hokage so badly? So many questions that didn't have answers flew through her mind that it was causing her a head ach. She saw Sasuke push away from his perch and start walking away from them.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" Ino hadn't been expecting an answer from him but was glad when he answered.

"Home, this is all too stupid to think about any more." Sasuke didn't say anything else as he walked away from them. Shikamaru sighed,

"This is all too mendokuse, Choji and I are going home." Shikamaru left with Choji trailing behind him leaving Ino and Sakura alone. The two girls looked at each other; they had been getting along better since the chunin exams and even considered each other as best friends again so it only made perfect sense to Ino that Sakura could help her figure things out.

"Who was that Sakura?"

"That was Umiko, Naruto fiancée."

"When did they get engaged? I would have heard something if it happened recently."

"Well from what I know it happened When Naruto was seven."

"Seven! That was at least five years ago!" Ino was shocked, to think that Naruto had been engaged for five years and no one knew about it.

"Yeah I was as surprised as you was." Sakura spoke to Ino looking slightly disturbed, "Let's go home, and hopefully this whole mess will be cleared up tomorrow okay?" Ino nodded and followed Sakura down the Monument while her thoughts were still in turmoil. Her thought were temporarily stilled when she came face to face with a now red, green, blue, orange, purple, pink, and bright neon yellow splattered village.

'I didn't know Sakura meant that literally.'

When she got home her father asked her to look after the shop while he and her mother went grocery shopping. Ino gladly did as her father asked taking comfort in the familiar actions of touting on her apron and settling herself behind the counter. She pulled out the large book of followers her mother had gotten her and idly started to flip through the pages. Ino knew all of the flowers in the book by heart but she just couldn't bring herself to throw the book away.

"Oh, Ino are you watching over the shop now?" Asuma asked looking both embarrassed and slightly nervous. Of course Ino knew exactly why he was nervous; it was so obvious that he like Kurenai-sensei that Ino couldn't help but tease him about it every time he walked into the store.

"Yeah, my parents went to buy grocery, so are you going to see Kurenai-sensei?" Ino asked in a teasing voice and nearly laughed when her sensei face light up bright red. This made Ino remember what happened with Naruto earlier and her mirth turned into confusion.

'Maybe Asuma-sensei could help; he's a really good listener.' Ino though to herself and decided it was worth a try anyway.

"Ne, Asuma-sensei I just found out something really weird and now I don't know what to think about it." Ino watched as her sensei calmed down and looked at her with a clam expression and then urge her to go on. Ino smiled, even if her sensei often caved into Choji often demands for food and did nothing but play shogi while they were training, he knew when to listen.

So Ino told Asuma all about Naruto and how little she knew of him. How she just found out that he had a fiancée for the last five years and now didn't know how to act around since he was no longer the annoying idiot she though he was. Asuma listened to her talk without interrupting and only nodded his head from time to time showing that he was listening. By the time Asuma left she felt much better and decided that she couldn't do anything about it until she learned more about Naruto to decide who he is. Ino went to sleep that night determined to find out more about Naruto not knowing that her little talk with Asuma was going to cause so much trouble latter.

* * *

It was around seven in the morning and Hinata and Shino were waiting in training grounds five for their other teammate and their sensei when they head the loud voice of their teammate Kiba.

"Oi, Oi guys you would not believe what I just heard!" Kiba yelled while running up to them.

"What is it Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked secretly happy that Kiba was always so energetic.

"Is it in anyway related to a dog?" Shino asked with no hint of emotions.

"No! You see it's actually about that idiot Naruto." Kiba shot back at Shino even though he wasn't angry. He knew it was Shino way of playing around.

"Na Na Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata while she blushed a bright red.

"Yeah you see; I heard this from my sister Hana, who heard it from Anko, who heard it from Kurenai, who heard it from Asuma, who heard it from Ino, who saw it happen herself. You see Naruto has a…."

"WATCH OUT!" before Kiba could finish his sentence he was hit in the face with some strange device. It looked like someone had gotten two wooden bowls and glued their bottoms together then painted the whole thing a bright red.

"What the hell was that!?" Kiba roared while grabbing the strange thing that had hit him in the face and looking all over the clearing.

"My bad, I didn't think that there would be anybody here. Gomen." A red headed girl came stumbling out of the bushes looking slightly embarrassed. "Can I have my diabolo back?"

"Here" Kiba growled out while handing back her toy, Hinata look curious and asked.

"Wh what it th that?" she stammered feeling awkward with the new girl. The new girl looked at her for a long time before answering.

"It's a diabolo, it's a toy… no a tool maybe? I'm not really sure what you would consider it but I use it as a tool in my performances. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it, it's really popular in the west but it hasn't quite made its way here to Konoha."

"How do you use it?" Shino asked letting his curiosity show. She smiled and said, "Like this." Before tossing the diabolo high into the air while pulling out what looked like two sticks connected by a thin wire. When the diabolo fell it landed on the wire and started rolling back and forth on the wire.

"Is that all? It's kind of boring." Kiba commented and Akamaru barked in agreement. She blushed before yelling.

"That's only because I'm doing the basics right now, I'm planning on this sequence that's much better! Here watch." That she stopped her diabolo and went back to the bushes she came out of. When she came back she was holding two more diabolo. She glared at Kiba before bending to pick up her first diabolo and its handles. She threw all three diabolo into the air and started to juggle them on the wire.

"Okay this was better than before but it's still…" Kiba did get to finish his sentence as the girl started to toss the diabolo all around her making it twist and jump around her. Faster and faster she went until all three diabolo blurred together forming what looked like a twisting snake around her. Team eight all noticed that she was still getting faster and felt like the sequence was about to reach its climax and the all held their breath. They watched as she started to toss the diabolo higher and higher and then she slipped and the diabolo went flying, Kiba had to duck to get out of the way of one.

"Th that was amazing." Hinata said looking at the girl in amazement.

"No it wasn't I messed up on the final, that's never a good thing." The girl glared at the ground looking frustrated.

"Hey even if you did mess up on the final it was still great!" Kiba exclaimed and Shino nodded. This seems to make her look even more frustrated.

"It's not good at all, if I can't even get it now using a simple diabolo then there's no way that I'll be able to do it once I set it on fire."

"You're going to set it on fire?" Hinata gasped.

"Yeah this sequence it called the Dragons Dance, all three diabolo are going to be set a flame and for the climax I'm supposed to toss all three diabolo into the air so that they smash into each other releasing our some gun powder which will catch fire and create what will look like a gout of flame that the 'dragon' breath out."

"That sounds amazing! Tell me when you get it down okay?" Kiba asked looking excited.

"Sure I'll invite you to my first performance." She replied with a smile.

"It sounds kind of da dangerous." Hinata said looking at her worriedly; the red headed girl gave her a reassuring grin before answering.

"It is, but that what makes this whole thing fun, also I'm the one who created this sequence so I want to be the first one to perform it. Besides you guys are ninja I bet you do things that are ten times more dangerous than this."

"You bet we do; only recently this village was invaded and even now we're still rebuilding and before that we took the chunin exam and we're almost killed by that freak Gaara." Kiba told her with a large grin that made it hard to believe him. Still the girl looked disturbed and glanced back toward the village looking worried.

"Hey we never asked your name." Kiba said just realizing it. The girl looked surprised before nodding to herself as if she had just realized it herself.

"Shouldn't you give your name first?" She asked.

"Oh right, my name is Inuzuka Kiba."

"Aburame Shino."

"Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you."

"I'm Umiko, Nice to meet you too!" When Umiko said her name Kiba looked thoughtful before sudden understanding dawned on his face.

"Hey you're that girl! Naruto fiancée!" after he said that Hinata face went even paler and she suddenly fainted. When Hinata fainted, Umiko jumped forward to catch her and as Umiko cried out Hinata name in panic she couldn't help but wonder if there was someone else after Naruto

* * *

Translations:

Gomen= sorry

Well here's chapter 7 revised like I said it would be. A few things, if you want to see what a diabolo looks like try to Google it or watch Kaleido Star where I based most of Umiko skills off of. Another is that this contest is over in the next chapter where she'll meet Neji and his team so you have until then to guess what her job is.


	8. trapeze and the Uzamaki

Well here it is chapter 8, this means that the contest in officially over and no one has won because nobody (except HyuugaAngel) had guessed… sigh… I was looking forward to seeing what you would all guess…..oh well. So in this chapter Umiko will meet Team Guy and her choice of occupation shall be revealed, but this chapter is also important because it going to start going more in dept about Umiko and her relationship to Naruto. It'll also start to hint at the 'enemies of the Uzumaki' that will be the main antagonist (yay I used a big word!) in this story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Neji was walking with Tenten to their team training ground and rolled his eyes when Lee ran past yelling "If I cannot do two hundred laps around Konoha before my youthful rival reaches our training grounds then I shall do six-thousand, one arm pushup!" After Neji fought Naruto he was able to see what a great ninja Lee was even of he wasn't able to use his chakra. He now accepted Lee as his rival but he never let Lee know that, if he did Lee would assist in doing thousands of pointless challenges; he was not going to end up like Kakashi.

'Still if Lee was able to use his chakra he would be unstoppable, after all chakra is a mix of mental power and physical endurance and with as much 'physical endurance' Lee has he would have nearly limitless chakra capabilities.' Neji was very glad that Lee didn't know this; he didn't want Lee to feel depressed by his inability to use chakra.

"Ne, Neji did you hear?" Tenten asked him.

"Hear what?"

"You don't know? Everyone talking about it, the whole village is buzzing about it." Tenten replied while pretending to be shocked.

"No I don't, I don't listen usually listen to the villagers and I don't care much for gossip."

"Oh but you'll be very interested in this, it's about Naruto."

"Naruto? Was he behind yesterday prank?" Neji felt annoyance run through his veins, the part of the Hyuuga complex he was living in had been turned neon yellow in yesterdays prank, and the clothes he had left out to dry had turned a bright pink as well.

"No it wasn't! Actually I heard it was from Kaze who disappeared five years ago, he was the village biggest prankster before Naruto. Anyway that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what is it?"

"Well you see I actually heard this from Asuma when he came to get his chakra blades sharpened but it appears that Naruto has a fiancée!"

"What?" Neji wasn't entirely too sure if he had heard what he just heard.

'A fiancée, when the hell did that happen?' Neji was careful not to let any of his shock show on his face but he must have not been careful enough because Tenten was smiling a larger smile at him and giving him a knowing look.

"I heard it happened when Naruto was seven." Tenten added relishing the shocked look on Neji face. Neji was stunned; he was quickly learning that Naruto was the village number one most unpredictable ninja for a reason. Neji was jolted out of his thoughts when he noticed something odd about their training grounds.

Neji stopped at the entrance of their training grounds and slowly looked around. Tenten who had noticed the change in their training grounds too had stopped by Neji and was looking at the strange contraption in curiosity. Four large pillars held up a net which spanned across their entire training field, swings made out of rope and smooth rods hung up at least twenty feet in the air, and a platform had been made in the far right side of the net.

"What the hell is this?" Tenten asked aloud.

"I do not know Tenten-san but it looks very fun." Lee exclaimed have just come caught up to them.

"Maybe the girl hiding in the bushes can tell us what it is." Neji said aloud as he deactivated his byakugan.

"Eh he he he so you saw me huh?" the girl replied while stepping out of the bushes across from them. The girl had curly red hair that fell to her waist and deep blue eyes that were like looking into the ocean. She was currently wearing a skin tight spandex suit that was light blue and a small tank top that was white. Before Neji could ask her what she was doing here Lee cut in saying.

"Ohhh that is a very youthful spandex suit! It fits you very youthfully!"

"Um… thanks I think?" The girl seemed very flustered before saying "I like yours too." Neji mentally groaned and listen to Lee start to rant about the 'youthfulness' of spandex suits and how 'green is the most youthful color ever but that blue came in a close second place.' He really did groan when the girl replied with "I really like spandex suits because they're so easy to move around in." and "Blue was more youthful than green." He really wanted to smack his head on a tree or something when Lee and the girl started a deep discussion on spandex suits and decided that he had to end this now before either he or Tenten mind melted from listening to their discussion.

"We still don't know why you're here or what your name is." Neji cut in when they had both paused to catch their breath. The girl blinked before giving a smile and scratching the back of her head in a Naruto-ish move. Neji noticed that both Tenten and Lee had noticed this as well.

"Um right, but shouldn't you be telling me your names first?" She asked.

"I see no need to tell you my name." Neji replied and dodge a blow from Tenten when she tried to hit him on the upside of his head.

"Fine I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours afterward, deal?" Neji nodded.

"My name's Umiko nice to meet you." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"No last name?" he asked assuming that Umiko was her first name.

"Nope, my mom never told me what my father last name was and she never told me hers so I just never really had a last name. Now what are your names?"

"Rock Lee!"

"Tenten I don't like giving out my last name."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga? Are you related to Hinata?" Umiko asked.

"Yes, she my cousin but you still didn't explain what you're doing here."

"Wow you're nothing like her, she's not an arrogant stuck up prick." Umiko said out loud without seeming to notice it. "Well anyway I'm out here training."

"Training for what?" Tenten asked. Umiko smiled then answered.

"I'm a trapeze artist; this set up is to help me practice even though it is a little low…" Umiko stated as she gazed wistfully at the swings.

"What's a trapeze artist?" Lee asked looking confused.

"Um well, their people who swing around and sort of dance in the air."

"So you're like a monkey." Neji stated flatly.

"NO I'm not! Jeez do you purposely try to piss off everyone you meet?" Umiko asked sarcastically.

"Yes he does!" Tenten answered. "He totally pissed off Naruto when shortly after they met."

"Naruto doesn't like you?" Umiko asked suddenly losing her somewhat friendly tone.

"He didn't but we straighten everything out during the chunin exams. He taught me a very important lesson." Neji told.

"Yeah he has a habit of doing that." She replied with a soft smile on her face.

"Why do you even care what Naruto thinks of us?" Tenten asked.

"That is because of the fact that she's Naruto precious flower my dear students!" Gai yelled out popping out of nowhere startling the two girls there.

"Gai-sensei please don't pop out of nowhere like that!" Tenten asked annoyed with being caught off

"What do you mean by 'precious flower' Gai-sensei?" Lee asked while whipping out a notebook to take notes on.

"I mean that she's Naruto fiancée everyone is talking about; I know this because my ultra-hip rival has told me so last night when I ran into him at the Hokage office!" Gai answered.

"Whoever she is it doesn't change the fact that her job is to be a monkey." Neji replied a bit annoyed at having been called an 'arrogant stuck up prick' earlier.

"My job is not being a monkey! Fine I'll just show you what I do!" With that said she turned around and headed toward the platform.

* * *

Umiko was beyond pissed, no one ever got away with insulting her job. She was so going to show him what being a trapeze artist was all about.

"Hey Lee I'm going to need your help if you don't mind."

"No not at all, but what will I have to do?"

"It's simple really all you have to do is catch me and let go when I tell you, but make sure to keep swinging. You also have to swing upside down and hook the bar with your knees. "

"Okay I can do that!" Lee nodded enthusiastically

Umiko clumber her way up to the pedestal board and griped the trapeze bar. When she did so she felt all of her anger just wash away. This was her stage, it might only be a stage for three people but none the less this was her stage and she was going to do everything she can to make them smile. Even if one of them happens to be an annoying arrogant prick. Umiko watched as Lee ready himself before pushing off. He swung back and forth a few times to get the feel of things and when he was ready he flashed thumbs up at her. Umiko took a deep breath and jumped off the pedestal.

Air rushed past her as she swung forward; all her worries, fears, and anger disappeared as her body flew through the air and she felt joy blossom throughout her body, she saw Lee and prepared to do her first trick the pirouette. She allowed herself to swing back and forth a few time until her timing with Lee was perfect before releasing the bar, as she flew toward Lee she spun herself her with her arms tuck into her sides three times before flinging her arms out for Lee to catch. Lee was able to catch her and let her go perfectly.

'He's really good at this, maybe I'll be able to do more complicated stuff.' Umiko thought to herself with a large smile as she swung back holding her pose with her head tilted back and her right leg bent. Feeling embolden Umiko prepared for her next trick. She did the double somersault next; she turned and swung back toward Lee, as she rose above him she let go and rolled forward twice before straightening out and letting Lee catch her.

'It's been forever since I had a good partner it's time to have a little fun.' Umiko thought while laughing. Forgetting about the ninja below her she lost herself in the joy of being a trapeze artist and really enjoyed herself for the first time since coming back to Konoha.

She performed trick after trick. She swung forward and when she reached her highest she flipped without letting go of the bar to pull her legs up and hooked them around the bar, as she swung backward she waited until she started swinging forward again before pulling herself up into a sitting position on the bar then waited until Lee was in the right position before tipping backwards and flipping to garb Lee out stretched hand. 'The penny roll' Umiko thought to herself.

The shooting star that was an easy one all she did was swing toward Lee and when she let go she spread her arms and legs forming a star with her body. She did the back hip circle next; she pulled herself up till the bar was resting on her hip making sure that her body was completely straight she flipped backwards feeling her body roll under the bar. On her next swing forward she flipped so her ankles hooked the bar and held her hand out for Lee once he took hold of her hands she unhooked her ankles and waited for lee to let go of her so she could swing back to her original bar. 'The front end straddle' Umiko thought to herself pleased that she was able to pull it off. The last time she had tried her feet had gotten tangled with the bar and she got a face full of painful net. Umiko decided that she would do one more trick before going solo. On her next swing she let go of the bar and spun once before letting Lee catch her and as she returned to her bar she spun herself again performing the full twisted straight jump. Umiko loved flying through the air twisting and turning her body as graceful as she could, watching as the sky and earth met in a dizzyingly blur; she loved the feeling of escape being a trapeze artist gave her.

"Lee arigato but I'm going to go solo from here so you can stop now." Umiko whispered to him when he caught her again.

"Ah, I see hai." Lee let go and gave a small salute before swinging back and flipping to land on the pedestal. Umiko smiled before starting the static trapeze act she had been making. She slowed down her swings until she wasn't moving at all and then stood up. She smiled down to Team Guy and then started dancing. Moving and bending her body in nearly impossible ways she danced on the trapeze, she finished her act and then let herself drop toward the net making sure she landed on her back.

"That was awesome Umiko-san!" Tenten complemented to Umiko, Umiko smiled and turned to look at Neji.

"So how was that ASP?" Umiko asked

"What does ASP stand for?" Tenten asked her in a whisper, "Arrogant Stuck up Prick." Umiko whispered back to her.

"To bad you weren't a Hyuuga that flexibility would have made you a great Hyuuga." Neji answered ignoring the whole ASP part. Umiko smiled then blinked when Guy said.

"That was beautiful Umiko-san! You have truly shown your youthfulness today! In celebration I shall do five-thousand laps around Konoha!"

"Guy-sensei! I shall join you in your five-thousand laps and if I cannot finish it before sunset I'll do six-thousand crunches!"

"No Lee, for this one there shall be no punishment for you helped show Umiko-youthfulness!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Do they do this a lot?" Umiko asked the rest of Team Guy. Neji rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea." Neji stared at her for a long time before saying "I'm sorry I shouldn't have made fun of your occupation."

"Yeah you shouldn't have, I bet you wouldn't like it if I started bad mouthing ninjas, so don't bad mouth trapeze artists." Umiko replied looking a little smug.

"Ne Umiko-san do you know anything else?" Tenten asked excited.

"Yeah! I'm really good at tight rope walking and the diabolo, I'm also pretty good on the trampoline but I really like the trapeze the best."

"You sound like a circus performer." Tenten said joking around.

"Well I am. My goal is to make my own circus right here in Konoha. It's one of the reasons I came back to Konoha." Umiko replied not the least bit offended.

"Was your other goal to marry Naruto?" Neji asked smirking when Umiko face turned bright red.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" the two embraced crying rivers and suddenly they were a beach while the sun was setting and a large wave crashed behind them.

"What the fuck was that!?" Umiko yelled in surprise and horror. Neji smirked and Tenten laughed already used to their teammate and sensei strange behavior.

While Umikowas busy wondering in horror about how she was transported to a sunset at the beach Neji frowned.

"It's weird."Neji whispered to Tenten.

"What is?" Tenten whispered back to him, wondering why they were whispering.

"Umiko a civilian but she has fully developed chakra pathways, not only that she has more chakra then a chunin."Neji whispered to Tenten making sure that Umiko was still focused on the disturbing display their sensei and teammate were putting on. Tenten frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"I happened to have found something very interesting today."

"Oh what was it?"

"A giant bridge in the land of waves."

"I've heard of it but why bring it up? We know she not in the land of waves."

"Well it turns out that the bridge was named after someone."

"Who?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki? Do you think he could be..?"

"He's from Konoha, the last place Uzumaki Kushina was seen."

"Konoha huh?"

"Yeah Konoha, finally after all this time. We shall have the Uzumaki blood in our hands!"

* * *

Well here's chapter 8, if you're wondering what those tricks I used for Umiko trapeze act was I found them on Google. So I hope you liked this chapter and please review!

I rewrote this chapter so that you'll all get an idea of what kind of tricks Umiko performed with Lee. I wasn't able to describe what her static act looked like but I based it off a video and there's a link to it in my profile.


	9. voices and team A and B

Well sorry for the long update but I've been busy. I was trying to finish my senior project and preparing for our art exhibition. I rewrote the last chapter so that now you'll have somewhat of an idea about what tricks Umiko performed with Lee, I deleted one of them because I realized that it needed three people to work so sorry about that. Anyway please put up with me and wait patiently for my next update. Also I'm thinking of writing another Naruto fanfic but this one won't have any OC for main characters. This one is entirely in the works so don't expect to see it anytime soon.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Umiko looked around at the small dirty hotel room that she had been staying at since she got back to Konoha and sighed.

'It's been three days since I returned and no one wants to hire 'the demon brat fiancée' I'm seriously running low on money. With the money that I saved up on the road and the cost of the hotel I could probably stay here for another week but if I don't find a job before that then I'm in a lot of trouble." Umiko growled and felt her anger resurface when she remember exactly why they had called Naruto that as a kid, 'Damn those stupid, narrow, minded idiots that call themselves citizens of Konoha! Why can't they see how great Naruto is? Why can't they realize how much their words hurt him? Why does the Hokage let this happen? The village has become to bold since I disappeared I think it's about time that I set up my next prank.' Umiko sighed again. As much as she wanted to prank the village again she was going to need the materials to do so and that would cost money, money that she couldn't waste right now.

Even as Umiko thought about all this she could still feel it, a warm tingling sensation in the back of her head, proof that Naruto had completed his part of the vow and a warning urging her to hurry up with her part of the vow. Umiko never told Naruto but there was a part of the vow that states that if one person was unable to complete their part of the vow within three years their partners completed theirs then they would die. She hadn't thought that Naruto would complete his part of the vow so quickly and that he would get a bridge named after him. When she first felt the warm tingly sensation she had been surprised and a little worried that it happened so soon but wasn't worried about it at all, she had three years to complete her goal and she was planning on coming back to Konoha a year before the dead line. The bridge changes everything.

'I understand why they would name the bridge after him but do they have to yell out his name as often as they do? Don't they realize what a danger they're bringing for Naruto?' Umiko thought to herself feeling worry creep over her.

'Of course not.' A high pitched voice whispered into her ear. 'Even Naruto doesn't know what danger he's in every time he yells his name out like that. Neither did the Sandaime when he let him keep that name. He would know what danger he faces if you told him but you're too much of a coward to tell him aren't you?' the voiced hissed at her full of accusation.

"Shizukane." Umiko whispered holding herself in a tight hug betraying her calm voice.

'Why should I? If this continues _they _will find and they will take him!' It yelled back at her

"Shizukane!" Umiko repeated louder her voice trembling.

'NO! I won't be ignored anymore! Do you wish to lose the only family you have left! Do you want to see him die because of you just like your Okaa-san did?' It yelled at her full with anger.

"SHUT UP!" she roared out her arms over her head as if to protect herself from a blow. Umiko didn't know how long she sat there with her arms raised above her head but she just couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and lower her arms.

'Blood calls to blood and I will not let my kin be destroyed by your cowardice. You will tell him.' It whispered in her ears sounding much softer than it was before. Umiko felt its presence fade from her mind and let out a sigh of relief. She reached down and lifted the hem of her pajama to expose her ankle and sighed when she saw large red scales that had started growing there.

'If only the villagers knew that the real monster was me.' Umiko couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She didn't know how long she just sat there crying but when her tears stopped she stood and prepared herself for another day of job hunting. She pulled her brush through her thick red hair and changed into a simple light blue dress and a pair of light blue ballet slippers that were embroiders with red flowers. She pulled out a small backpack which she placed her wallet, identification papers, IDs, and anything else she might need during an interview. Umiko left the hotel determined to find a job not knowing that somewhere in the other side of town a certain group of ninjas were getting together.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and wonder what he was doing in Choji favorite BBQ restaurant watching Choji eat nauseating amounts of meat and rice while surrounded by the rest of the rookie nine and Team Guy minus Naruto.

'Right Sakura along with Ino showed up at my door step demanding that I go with them to meet up with the rest of the ninja in our age group and before I could close the door on them they pulled me out and dragged me her.'

'_Being dragged around by a pair of fan girls how pathetic Uchiha.'_

'Shut up.' Sasuke told the voice, getting annoyed by its many insults toward him. Briefly he felt his anger flare up when he realized that he was dragged around by a pair of fan girls who he had always thought to be weak. That was squashed down fast as he remembered that he no longer thought that way towards Sakura since he had woken up in the Forest of Death and seeing Sakura ready to sacrifice everything to keep him and Naruto safe.

'Still what am I doing here?' Before Sasuke could think of an answer Sakura stood up and cleared her throat.

"I hope everyone knows what we're all doing here." She called out looking over the group.

"Hell no! How was I suppose to know what's going on when Lee suddenly shows up out of know where and says that I gotta come here before dragging me off before I could pick up Akamaru!" Kiba yelled looking pissed off.

"Lee you baka you we're supposed to tell him." Ino yelled at Lee.

"Gomen Ino-san I was just so excited I guess that it just slipped my mind." Lee apologized and Ino huffed but didn't do anything else.

"Well we're all here to figure out Naruto and his fiancée." Sakura said to fill in the people that didn't know what was going on. As soon as she said it a bunch if whispers rose into the air and Sasuke felt his annoyance grow. He heard Shikamaru mumble "Mendokuse." And knew that he wasn't the only one to feel that way.

"This is stupid I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he stood up to leave.

"Ah, matte Sasuke-kun! Don't you want to know more about Umiko?" Sakura asked him trying to get him to stay.

"No, whoever marries the dobe is of no concern of mine. He can do whatever he likes, I don't care." Sasuke replied which was a lie but he wanted to find out everything by himself.

"Even if I told you she has fully developed chakra coils?" Neji spoke up stopping him dead in his tracks. Sasuke turned to look at him eyes questioningly.

"She has fully developed chakra coils?" Neji nodded causing another round of whispers to start again.

"Quite!" Ino yelled catching everybody attention. "I know that we all have a lot of questions about Umiko…"

"Like where's she from."

"Or how they met."

"How she knew how to make an unbreakable vow."

"Why she has fully developed chakra coils."

"How she was able to out run three genin even though she's a civilian."

Shikamaru sighed before slamming his fist into the table causing everyone to go silent. "If we're ever going to figure out more about Naruto and Umiko relationship we're going to need a plan and to make a plan we need to know what we know about them already. Every one of us have meet her before, now what did you notice?"

"She likes spicy foods and ramen; she also appears to be an old customer to Ichiraku." Sakura spoke up.

"Even though she's a civilian she was able to outrun me, Sakura, and Naruto and then scale the Hokage Monument with her bare hands." Sasuke added.

"She knows a lot more about Naruto then we do and gets upset whenever someone bad mouth Naruto." Ino added.

"She knew how to play with a diabolo and was planning on putting on a performance." Kiba said.

"I wouldn't be too surprised; she said she was a trapeze artist and that she knew how to use a diabolo. She also hates it when people disrespect her job Neji should know since she nicknamed him ASP." Tenten added with a grin.

"What does ASP stand for?" Choji asked.

"Arrogant Stuck up Prick." Tenten replied her grin growing larger.

"She has fully developed chakra coils and that her goal is to open up a circus here in Konoha." Neji said ignoring the snickering around him.

"So she's a trapeze artist who wants to make a circus here in Konoha, does anyone know why she left and why she returned?" Shikamaru asked.

"She left to go find a relative of hers and she came back to finish her promise with Naruto that she made via unbreakable vow." Sasuke told Shikamaru and Shikamaru frowned.

"What's an unbreakable vow?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely too sure but I do know that if either one of them breaks their promise then they would both die." He watched as everyone eyes except Sakura grow big and if he had been anywhere else he would have laughed at their dumbstruck expressions. Suddenly Shikamaru sat up straighter and asked.

"Does this promise have a time limit?" Sasuke frowned.

"No I don't think it does. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because a long time ago I read that promises like the one you're describing was made with chakra between two people and in most cases if they didn't complete the promise in a set amount of time they would die."

"But Naruto already completed his part of the promise would he die to?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know there are too many factors here for me to figure it out. We don't know by what method they made this unbreakable vow nor do we know what exactly how this vow works." Shikamaru sat back down and went into his thinking pose, after a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked at everyone.

"Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Choji, and Shino you guys will be team A and go and track down Umiko and find a secluded place to question her. Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten, Lee, and me will be team B and find Naruto and question him as well."

"Why do we have to go after Umiko?" Shino asked.

"Even if Umiko is faster than the normal genin her strength is pretty low compared to the average ninja so it's wouldn't take much to keep her still. Meanwhile Naruto is not only fast but he's strong too. With his almost endless supply of energy it's going to take Lee speed, Tenten aim, and Neji and Sasuke strength to keep him down." Shikamaru explained.

"Then why are you chasing Naruto and not Umiko?" Shin asked.

"Because she hates me and if terrified of my Kage Mane no Jutsu." Shikamaru explained.

"Now let's go!" Everybody nodded and left the restaurant

* * *

With team A they had just arrived in the village square and were looking out for a blob a red in the crowds of people below them.

"Why are we here?" Choji asked.

"Because Shino bug tells him that she's here but he's not entirely sure where." Sakura told him, he nodded and looked back at the crowd while opening another bag of chips. The sat there scanning the crowds for a few minutes before they saw her.

"Look there she is she just turned the corner there." Ino yelled while leaping toward the south east direction. Everyone else hurried to follow her and in no time they had caught up to her. When they landed behind her they saw her jump before whirling around to face them.

"Oh it's you guys, what do you want?" She asked with a tired smile. Sakura felt a little guilty when she saw her smiling but quickly shook it off.

"We want to talk to you about Naruto."

"Naruto?" she asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, we realized that there wasn't really much we knew about him and we thought we should ask you what he's like." Ino said.

"Shouldn't you just ask him yourself?" Umiko replied with a long yawn.

"We would but we're kind of embarrassed." Sakura said while blushing and looking down.

"Well then that's your *yawn* problem. " Umiko said before turning to look at Hinata."You're Hinata right?"

"Um… hai." Hinata mumbled not looking at Umiko.

"Sorry, I'm not good with names, it took me three months to remember Naruto name.*yawn* you like Naruto don't you?" Umiko asked as she rubbed her eyes. Hinata turned a bright red but didn't answer; Umiko gave her a sad smile before saying, "I'm sorry." Before falling asleep and being caught by Choji. It was then that they noticed the small black bugs that were going off her body and back towards Shino. They all looked at him and he shrugged.

"It was the easiest way to get her to come with us."

* * *

Naruto had been having a great Saturday. He was currently curled up on his bed having a nice dream about him and Umiko (not that kind of dream you perverts!) when he heard a loud crash come from his windows. The noise snapped him awake and had him springing of his bed with his hidden kunai in his hand before he could register who had broken into his window. A blur of black ran across his vision and he felt a sharp jab in his neck, as he went down he heard a certain Teme say.

"Nice hat dobe." Before falling unconscious.

* * *

Translation:

Shizukane= be quiet

Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it please review!


	10. Q and A

Hi people! I know I haven't updated for a while but I've been busy. I'm turned in my portfolio yesterday and I only hope that I get a good grade on it or else I'm risking getting an F in three of my classes…………………………….

Well besides those depressing thoughts I also created a new fanfic but there is one major difference between that one and this one. The major difference…. It's done entirely first person, FIRST PERSON!!!!!!! Yeah sorry about that, just a little excited about it I guess. It's about Naruto again but it's based loosely off of Tsubasa Chronicles. Still not many people have read it and it made me a little upset. I know the whole "Naruto has wings" is a totally overused plot but I promise that you'll like this so please check it out! It's called "The Golden Song" and so far there's only one chapter but I plan on getting new chapters out pretty soon.

*Please make note that I hate Mary Sues so the chance of one appearing in that story or any of the Naruto characters turning into one has a lower chance of happening than Orochimaru not being gay*

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The first thing Umiko noticed when she woke up was the fact that she was tied up to a chair. The second thing she noticed was that she was blindfolded and third was that she was being watched.

'What the hell happened to me?' Umiko raged in her mind but stiffened when she heard that voice whisper in her ear.

'You don't remember?' it asked her in an innocence voice.

'Of course I do, I know exactly why I'm tied to a chair and wearing a blindfold while being watched by some unknown person or people.' Umiko thought sarcastically back toward it and almost snickered when she heard it sigh.

'I was trying to help…'

'The last time you tried to 'help' we almost died. The last time you tried to 'help' Yousuke did died!' Umiko hissed toward it feeling satisfaction as she felt its presence leave her mind but before it left it whispered to her one more time.

'Here's a hint, Naruto friends.'

'Naruto friends? What was that supposed to mean?' Umiko thought to herself. 'Well what was I doing before I woke up? I was trying to find a job when I ran into Naruto friends at the market. We started talking and Ino wanted to ask me questions about Naruto… then I got really sleepy for some reason and I guess I fell asleep. Wait a minute, why did I fall asleep? I had a full night rest and I wasn't the least bit sleepy when I left the hotel so there shouldn't have been a reason for me to fall asleep……………………………………..the hell! THEY DRUGGED ME!' Umiko wasn't entirely too sure how they drugged her only that they did and it pissed her off to no end. If it wasn't for the fact that Umiko was trying not to alert them that she was awake she would have been struggling for everything she was worth. Unfortunately for Umiko she never knew that when she slept she rolled around so much people wondered how she got any rest at all, so her pretending to 'sleep' really just gave her away.

"It looks like Umiko awake, shall we ask her some questions?" a voice that Umiko realized belong to Sakura asked out loud.

'How the hell did they know I was awake?!' Umiko gave up all pretenses of being asleep and responded with a growl.

"Well I really didn't expect Naruto friends to be into this kind of thing, I really hope you didn't get Naruto into bondage as well, I'll kill you if you did." Umiko said out loud in a fake surprised voice inwardly smirking when she heard some of them fall to the ground.

"What the hell are you talking about?! We're not into bondage!" Sakura yelled at Umiko but Umiko didn't look convinced.

"Right so I'm bond to a chair, blindfolded, in a room full of people who are watching me because this is the customary way of greeting people now?" Umiko nearly laughed when she imagined the look on their face but kept quite so she could hear their response.

"No we were just going to ask you some questions about Naruto!" Ino yelled at her and Umiko smirked.

"Ah I see now! The polite way of questioning people about other people are to knock them out, tie them to a chair, then blindfolded them and stare at them until they wake up. So nice to know, I wasn't entirely too sure if just ASKING them was a polite thing to do here in Konoha. Then again this is a ninja village maybe it's just like that in all ninja villages?" Umiko replied in a fake innocence voice while laughing madly inside. Umiko heard someone sigh before feeling her blindfold taken off. She blinked when she came face to face with Shino and stared at him for a long time before a look or horror passed on her face.

"Holy crap there's a bug on your face!" She yelled at him watching in horrified fascination as a bug crawled around on Shino face before disappearing into his collar. Shino backed away and stood next to Hinata who was sitting in a corner of the room looking really depressed.

"Look we just want to ask you about Naruto, are you going to answer them?" Sakura asked looking somewhat frustrated.

"Maybe, it depends on what you ask me. So what do you want to know?"

"Well… what exactly is your…………"

* * *

"……relationship with Umiko?" Naruto blinked and then looked at Neji in surprise before anger crowded onto his face.

"The hell?! You break into my apartment at eight in the morning, knock me out, tie me up with chains, CHAINS, and bring me to some random training field in my pajamas only to ask me that!" Naruto yelled in anger not really noticing how loud his voice was, Neji sighed.

"Just answer the question Naruto or else we'll just leave you here." Naruto glared at them but answered anyway.

"Umiko like a nee-chan to me, she taught me a lot of things and showed me what it was like to have a family."

"But aren't you two engaged?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah we are what about it?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Dobe why are you marrying a girl you consider a 'nee-chan'?" Sasuke asked while rolling his eyes.

"Shut it teme! We didn't exactly get engaged because we wanted to!"

"What does that mean?" Shikamaru asked from where he was lying down.

"We were seven when we made that vow. We said 'when both of us reach our goal then we'll become a real family and share our last names' because Umiko never knew her last name she wanted to share my last name and I was fine with that but we didn't know that 'sharing' our last names meant getting married." Naruto confessed looking embarrassed. "I only realized it two years ago and by then there was nothing we could do about it."

"Why didn't you go looking for her?" Tenten asked curious and Naruto looked away.

"I wasn't allowed to leave the village at that time." He answered while looking down.

"How come Umiko doesn't……"

* * *

"……………have a last name?" Ino asked her and Umiko sighed.

"My okaa-san told me that my otou-san died before I was born and my okaa-san never told me his name."

"So why didn't she just tell you hers?" Sakura asked looking confused and Umiko shared her look.

"I don't know, my okaa-san died when I was five and I can't remember once when she told me her last name… in fact I can't even remember her real name, I only remember her as my okaa-san."

"That's kind of weird." Choji muttered and Shino nodded.

"Well then, do you……………"

* * *

"……………love Umiko?" Tenten asked. Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Why would you want to know that?" He asked looking really embarrassed.

"Well if you're getting married to her then you have to love her right?"

"Well I'm not sure… I mean I do consider her as my nee-chan and I will always do whatever I can to help her but I'm not sure if that's what you would call love." Tenten thought about what Naruto had told them before answering.

"Think about Sakura and then think about Umiko. Imagine both are in danger but in different parts of Konoha, who would you go to first?" Naruto was silent for a long time before answering.

"I would go to Umiko first."

"There that proves you love Umiko, or if not it means that you're getting there." Tenten said with a triumphant smile.

"Yes Naruto-kun you and Umiko both shine youthfully with love!" Lee yelled out with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Umm thanks?"

"Naruto is there a time limit to your vow?" Shikamaru asked looking very serious.

"A time limit, what do you mean?"

"I read in a book about chakra vows, they sound similar to this 'unbreakable vow' thing that you and Umiko did but the book states that because the vows are made with chakra they have a set time limit to complete the vow before the chakra kills them. Does the unbreakable vow have a time limit?"

"I don't think there…………"

* * *

"…………is one."

"What do you mean there is one?" Sakura asked looking stunned.

"You asked if there was a time limit and I told you there is one. I haven't told Naruto yet because I don't want him to worry." Umiko replied.

"How long is this time limit?" Shino asked.

"Three years after one of the participants complete their part of the vow. So I have about two years and a half left."

"Will Na Naruto die if you don't com complete the vow?" Hinata asked worriedly and Umiko gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm about ninety percent sure that he won't die if I don't complete the vow in time."

"Why only ninety percent, shouldn't it either a yes or a no?" Sakura asked confused.

"Well it depends on what you say when you make the vow. In our case there are actually two parts to our vow. The first part is to 'reach our goals' and the second is to 'share our names' both parts need to be completed to finish the vow. As things are right now, I'm ninety percent sure that he'll not die if I don't finish in time."

"That still doesn't explain why you're ninety percent sure that he'll live." Choji pointed out.

"Ah well I don't really want to tell anybody until I'm a hundred percent sure and I want to tell Naruto first so you're not going to learn anything from me."

"Okay, then what about your goal? I heard from Tenten that you want to open a circus here in Konoha how long do you think that's going to take?" Sakura asked.

"A while, the first thing I need to do is find performers which shouldn't be too hard since there are a lot of people here who have failed from the ninja academy and with some training they would make great performers. The second thing I need to do is find a place where I can perform. In Konoha there are a lot of empty plots of land where I could perform but the problem is that there are so many safety regulations and drills that opening up a circus in certain places could screw everything up. I don't really have to worry about that right now, instead I should be focusing on getting supplies to make the props for the performances and spreading the word about myself."

"It sounds like you thought this through." Choji told Umiko.

"Well of course! My dream is to be the best trapeze artist out there but I also want to create a stage were anybody could forget their worries even if for just a moment."

"Wh why do you wa want to be a trapeze ar artist so bad? You're ve very good with th the diabolo." Hinata asked.

"That's a hard question to answer." Umiko replied with a sigh.

"How so?" Choji asked while opening another bag of chips.

"My okaa-san loved the water but not just the water the entire ocean as well. She would often tell me stories about the sea and would describe in detail her memories of the sea. She loved it so much she even named me after it. 'Umi' means ocean and 'ko' means child, my okaa-san named me 'ocean child' and that just proved how much she loved the sea. For a time I loved the water as much as my okaa-san did but that changed when I saw my okaa-san drown….. After that I didn't like the water anymore, it felt suffocating and heavy. I wanted to escape from it, to get as far away from it that I could, so I started to look toward the sky instead of the sea and I decided that I wanted to fly instead of swim. Which is why I want to be a trapeze artist so bad, to fling myself through the air without the fear of ever falling, even if it was for a brief moment I felt as if I was truly flying." Umiko said with a small smile.

"Go gomen…" Hinata whispered while looking down.

"For what, you asked me a question and I answered so why are you apologizing?" Umiko asked while tilting her head to the side.

"Be because your o okaa-san…"

"That happened a long time ago and while I might not be the completely over it, it doesn't hurt as much anymore." Umiko reassured Hinata with a small smile before an annoyed look crossed her face. "But if you really want to show how sorry you are can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"UNTIE ME GOD DAMN IT!"

"Not until you answer every single one of our questions!" Ino yelled back at her and Umiko growled.

"GRAAAAAAH! I don't have time for this I finally got an interview and I'm going to be late if you keep me here!" Umiko yelled while struggling against her binds.

"A interview for what?" Shino asked.

"A part time job, unlike you guys I'm living on my own which means that I have to pay for everything by myself, I need to get a job or else I'll wind up sleeping on the streets!" Umiko glared at them while they exchanged guilty looks.

"We still have questions for you." Sakura told Umiko looking a little guilty and Umiko rolled her eyes.

"Look I really need to get to that interview I'll answer whatever questions you have latter just let me go already."

"Do you promise that you'll answer our questions?" Ino asked and Umiko sighed.

"Yeah I promise now let me go!"

"Fine but we are going to hold you to that promise." Sakura said while cutting Umiko free from the ropes that had been holding her down. Umiko jumped to her feet and rubbed her sore wrist before looking at them.

"Where's my bag?" Shino tossed her, her bag and Umiko nodded at him. She turned around and walked through the door without turning around.

* * *

"Are you sure that there's no time limit to the unbreakable vow?" Shikamaru asked again and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Umiko never said anything about a time limit so I guess there are none." Shikamaru sighed before looking toward the rest of the group.

"Well that's all we needed to know so I'm going to leave now, Choji probably waiting for me already." Shikamaru said before getting up and leaving.

"This was stupid see you later dobe." Sasuke said to Naruto while walking toward the Uchiha complex.

"Ah we must be going as well Guy-sensei said that he had a special training exercise he wanted us to do. Come my youthful rival let us race and see who can reach Guy-sensei first!" With that said Lee went of racing toward their training grounds while Tenten and Neji followed slowly behind.

"Come on Akamaru sis said that she was going to teach us a new move." Kiba said to Akamaru who barked excitedly and followed his master as they left the training field. Naruto sat there for a few moments wondering why he felt like they forgot something before it clicked in his mind.

"OI GUYS, UNTIE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Well sorry for the late update but here it is! I actually had this chapter ready a few days ago but for some reason I wasn't able to log in and therefore unable to upload this chapter…..

So review please!


	11. Maids and missions

Hi sorry for the late update but I've been really busy. Right now I'm prepping for our school Art Exhibition which will be on this week Saturday and I still have so much to do… well the good thing is that I won't be as busy after it's done but the bad thing is that I'm pretty sure that I'm going to flunk my Japanese class because I didn't do my project… Well anyway I decided that I'm going to write one chapter a time and switch between my two stories, so if I take a long time to update this story then it probably means that I'm working on my other story, sorry if this annoys you.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Umiko sat down with a sigh. She had made it to her interview just on time and to her great relief she had gotten the job. She was really glad that her employers were a young married couple who had just arrived in Konoha, what was even better was that they came from the far west and knew many of the customs and traditions that Umiko had picked up during her travels there.

'Still of all things why did they have to open a cosplay café of all things?' Umiko thought to herself as she gloomily picked at her new 'uniform'.

'Well it could be worse.' Umiko stiffened as she heard its voice before growling.

'Shut up it's was the only job I could find. Why are you talking to me anyway? I thought I made it clear that I don't want your help.' She hissed at it but grew slightly uneasy when it didn't respond to her.

'You haven't told him the truth yet.' Umiko flinched but held her head up defiantly.

'I'm still not entirely sure if he's even related to me and with the whole Kyuubi thing most of his personal info is locked away and buried behind miles of red tape. I won't be able to get any hard concrete evidence for a while.' Umiko replied with a soft sigh.

'I told you blood calls to blood, what else do you need to prove that he is your kin?' Umiko glared at the wall before answering.

'Even if I know that's true, it doesn't mean that everyone around me will believe it too. Or do you expect everyone to accept the word of a voice only I can hear?' Umiko told it sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

'I don't care if the village doesn't accept it only if Naruto knows what danger he's in by being in this family. If you don't tell him the truth soon then I'll do it for you.' Umiko sat up in alarm while her face held a look of disbelief.

'Can you do that?' she asked looking worried.

'Yes I can, but attempting to communicate with one of the un-chosen will result in either great pain or discomfort of the human.' Umiko felt her unease grow and carefully thought out what it had told her before letting out a defeated sigh.

'I'll tell him, but I won't do it right away… I'm not ready to face him let…' She felt the presence change and it almost felt comforting.

'That's all I wanted, but if you don't tell him within two month time then I'll tell him myself.' Umiko sighed before nodding her head, she was glad when it presence left her mind. She stared at her small room and wondered what Naruto reaction would be when she did tell him the truth before her eye settled on her uniform and shuddered.

'Kami is this uniform embarrassing. I hope that no one I know ever see me in it.'

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had just finished training and were now taking a small break before they decided where they were going to eat lunch. Naruto had originally been super pissed at Sasuke when he had first shown up for training due to the fact that Sasuke had left him tired up in the training grounds in chains. It had taken him hours to get out of his bonds and by the time he did he was too tired to do anything else. But his anger had been bleed away from him as the two of them sparred, he also noticed that Sakura-chan hadn't insulted him as much as she normally done and kept looking at him worriedly.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei lets go get ramen!" Naruto said enthusiastically while turning a hopeful eye to Kakashi who was standing nearby his face hidden by his favorite book.

"No way, I'm not eating ramen again!" Sakura yelled from where she was sitting down her eyes flashing dangerously, still Naruto couldn't help but whine.

"But Sakura-chaaaan!" Sakura threw a murderous glare at him and he shut up.

"Well then, where do you suggest we go to Sakura?" Kakashi asked his voice slightly muffled by his book and Sasuke looked as if he didn't care at all.

"Well I heard from Ino that there's this new café that just opened up. I heard that it's really interesting." Kakashi nodded before asking.

"That sounds good, does anyone have any complaints?"

"I..."

"Everyone besides Naruto?" Kakashi asked ignoring Naruto. When his other two students shook their heads he smiled before nodding. "Alright it's settled then we're going to this new café, Sakura can you lead the way?" Sakura smiled before nodding eagerly as she stood up and lead them to the café.

Naruto sighed to himself as he watched his team. Sakura had grabbed Sasuke arm and was tugging him forward while she chatted excitedly about the new café. Sasuke looked as if he didn't care but he didn't try to pull out of Sakura touch and Kakashi was walking close behind him while chuckling about something he read in his book. Naruto grumbled to himself about not getting his ramen but he wasn't really all that upset about it. When they got to the café they all stopped and stared.

They noticed right away that this place was different from other place, that the building was different from the ones around it. Most buildings in Konoha were either shaped as simple rectangles with flat or rounded tops, but this building was different. Even though it was the same size as a standard two story building the way the windows were spaced made it seem bigger, also its roof was slanted to a point. It was also made out of bricks instead of the average wood that all the other buildings were made out of, and there were flowers growing beneath each window in a small white box.

"This place looks kind of weird." Sakura said in a curious voice, Sasuke and Naruto both agreed but Kakashi just hummed.

"It's a western style home. I guess this place was built specifically for whoever owns the café since it's cheaper to build things out of wood here in Konoha."

"You've seen this kind of building before Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked curious and Kakashi nodded.

"I saw them in a mission to the far west." Kakashi answered. "Well then shall we go in?" he asked before pushing the door open which made a small ringing sound.

"Yookoso to Eri-san special cosplay café." A cheerful and strangely familiar voiced chimed out and Naruto looked up only to gasp in shock as he came face to face with Umiko.

Naruto knew that his life living as a ninja often lead to many surprises but at the moment he couldn't think of a time that surprised him more than right now. In the café he and his team were going to eat lunch at he found his fiancée and nee-chan wearing an outfit he had never seen before. Her hair which was normally tied up was left down and fell in soft curls down her back and on her head she wore a headband of black cotton framed by white lace. A large black bow rested just below her throat holding into place a piece of white cloth with lace that was made to wrapped neatly around her throat and her shoulders like a collar and was sown to make small rumples around the edges of the lace. Underneath that was a white dress that stopped just above her knees. It had long sleeves that were held in place by lace cuffs halfway down her forearms with a black ribbon before loosening out to wide open sleeves that stopped at her hands. The top was tight fitting and showed off her growing chest but the bottom flared out and overlapped itself and was framed by white lace. Over the dress was back apron like thing that wrapped around her stomach ending just below her chest and strung with a white ribbon that crisscross over itself, two straps of it looped upward and stuck over her shoulders like small wings with white lace framing around it. It also extended a black cloth that layer over the bottom of her dress stopping a few inches short of the bottom, but was divided in the middle allowing the white dress underneath to be seen, the apron was tied in the back making another bow. She also wore black shiny shoes with small heels in them and long white socks that stopped right below her knee and was topped with lace; she also wore a pair of small white wings on her back. All in all she looked really cute.

Both Umiko and Naruto stood frozen in front, Umiko had a huge blush on her face and Naruto couldn't help but think that it made her look even cuter. Naruto wasn't sure how long he would have stood there just staring at Umiko but Sasuke broke him out of his trance.

"Oi, dobe aren't you going to sit down? Or do you want to stand the whole time." Naruto snapped out of it and growled at Sasuke.

"Shut it teme!" He raged before stomping over and sitting down with the rest of his team. As soon as he did Umiko walked over with a strange smile on her face.

"I didn't know you would be here today Naruto." Naruto felt a shiver travel up his spine but he wasn't entirely too sure why.

"Neither did I, I wanted to go get ramen but Sakura-chan forced me to come here instead." He replied with a large smile trying to hide his blush from Umiko.

"I didn't know you worked here Umiko-san." Sakura gushed as she stared enviously at Umiko outfit and Umiko returned the smile even if her seemed sort of strained.

"Yeah well this is what that interview was for. I just really glad I was even able to get a job; you wouldn't believe how many people turn me down because I'm only twelve." Umiko replied while rolling her eyes.

"Oh that's right you need to be at least eighteen to get a job, if you're not a shinobi or running a family business. How did you get a job anyway?" Sakura asked looking curious.

"Well for us civilians we were supposed to go to school from the age of five up till the age of eighteen when we will either continue on to college for a higher education or we go straight into the work force as either an apprentice for a master of a certain trade or as a heir to the family business. But I left when I was seven and traveled with a circus group back to my parents home town where I stayed for a year or so looking up partially destroyed documents. After that I traveled around with another circus until I felt Naruto promise and I return here. I guess normally I would have to go back to school but since I was away from Konoha for so long I don't register on its system anymore meaning that I didn't have to go back and since I was use to life on the road and making my own living I decided on finding a job instead." Umiko explain with a thoughtful look on her face as if she herself was just realizing all of this. "As nice as it is talking to you I am on the hour and I have to get back to work so here are your menus and I check back on you in a few minutes to get your order." With that said Umiko walked away to greet another couple who had just walked into the café.

"Well this place is certainly interesting." Kakashi said with a chuckle as he scanned the room. There were two other waitresses who wore a similar outfit as Umiko but the difference was that one was wearing cat ears and tail while the other was wearing some kind of butterfly wings.

"I wonder why they are all dressed as different animals." Sakura asked and nearly fell out of her chair when a voice answered behind her.

"That my dear is because this is cosplay!" Said a happy looking woman with brown hair and green eyes, who was also wearing the same outfit as Umiko but she was also wearing bat wings and horns. Everyone looked startled except Kakashi who looked like he just found heaven on earth.

"Ano… who are you?" Sakura asked after she got over her shock her shock. The women smiled.

"I'm Sawaki Haruhi I'm the co-owner of this café with my husband Sawaki Takeshi." She answered with a blinding grin.

"What did you mean by cosplay?" Kakashi asked his eye crinkling into his smile and she smiled back.

"Cosplay is actually two words, the 'cos' stands for costume and 'play' just means play. So when someone cosplays what they are really during is having fun while playing in a costume." She explained before turning to Naruto.

"Hey you're Uzumaki Naruto right?" She asked with a sly grin and Naruto nodded uncertainly. She let out a large squeal before hugging him tightly.

"I heard all about you! How you saved the land of waves and brought hope back to them and how you saved this village by beating that bakemono before it could destroy the village! I even heard how you're engaged with my little employee Umiko-chan!" Naruto nearly choked on his own spit before Umiko ran over a pulled her boss off of him.

"Sawaki-san what are you doing?!" Umiko asked blushing beet red in embarrassment and Haruhi smiled at her.

"I'm checking out your fiancée. I need to make sure he's good enough for you now that you started working for me, you're like the daughter I never had! So I'm not just going to let you go to just any old random guy, promises or not!" Umiko looked stunned before she turned ten shades of red.

"Sawaki-san we only just met yesterday! Besides you're only twenty-one you have plenty of time to have a child of your own!" Umiko told Haruhi while trying to stop her bosses over dramatics.

"Oh but you're just soooooo kawaii!" Haruhi cried out before turning around and hugging Umiko, burying Umiko face into her chest. "I mean really! Not many people here has red hair like you do and even if they did they wouldn't have such a vibrant flaming red like yours! And your eyes are so cute, all big and mysterious! Your eyes are an amazing deep blue that make it like looking into the ocean and all of its mysteries!" While Haruhi was saying this Umiko was failing around trying desperately to get away from her boss. Naruto was just about to stand and go help her when a man came up and pulled Haruhi away from Umiko.

"Haru-chan I know you like cute things but Umiko-san has to work and so do you remember?" He said in a slight teasing face while Umiko made her escape by running behind the counter. Haruhi pouted before grinning.

"Alright anata I'll be good now but don't expect to get any sleep tonight." Haruhi purred into his ear loudly causing her husband to blush and Kakashi to giggle. Naruto sighed before he noticed that Kakashi had taken off his headband and his eyes narrowed.

"Kakashi-sensei how long has your headband been off?" Naruto asked in a dangerous voice catching the attention of his two other teammates.

"Hmm… Since Haruhi-san hugged you." Kakashi answered not really caring how his student reacted to the news.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Naruto roared as he jumped over the table in an attempt to attack his sensei. This caused the whole room to fall into chaos but strangely enough this just made everyone laugh and join in the chaos. The rest of the day was spent playing and creating havoc until the shop closed and everyone was forced to go home.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since they found out Umiko was working in the cosplay café and it was practically habit to visit her there now before or after practice. Naruto really liked seeing her in uniform even if he wasn't entirely too sure why, a part of him really hoped he wasn't turning into a pervert while the other was planning every way possible to stop Jaraiya from going there himself. If Kakashi had acted that badly when they went he didn't want to see what a super-pervert like Jaraiya would do. Still Naruto had noticed that with each passing day Umiko would look more and more nervous in presence and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Ohayo teme." Naruto called out as he greeted his teammates and received vague responses from both of them and he smiled. A few hours passed and Naruto got bored.

"What are doing today?" He asked while looking at Sakura.

"Don't you remember? Kakashi-sensei said he got a mission for us and from what I heard it's going to be another c-rank." Sakura told him and both Naruto and Sasuke perked up at this. They hadn't gotten another c-rank since the land of Wave's incident. Naruto didn't count the a-rank he got when he was asked to go after Gaara and Sasuke because they were being invaded and anyone could have been picked to go on that one.

"I wonder what we are going to do. Are going to escort someone again? Do you think it'll be a princess?" Naruto asked excitedly already bouncing on his toes and Sasuke shot him an annoyed glare.

"We'll just have to see about that won't we?" Kakashi said as he appeared behind Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei what's our mission, what's our mission, what's our mission?" Naruto asked his eyes turning to Kakashi with a large smile.

"We have to go to the Hokage tower to figure that one out Naruto." Kakashi answered while trying to get his hyperactive student to calm down and it worked. For about a second.

"Let's go I don't want anybody else getting in on this mission besides us!" Naruto yelled as he raced off leaving his team mates behind. Kakashi chuckled before looking at his other two students.

"Well lets go shall we?" He asked as he started walking in the same direction Naruto had run off to with Sasuke and Sakura following behind him.

"You just want up to deliver some stupid scroll baa-chan?" Naruto asked disappointment showing on his face.

"Yes you damn brat, but that scroll is very important, it holds all of our term to create a peace treaty with Sunagakure and we can't afford to lose it." Tsunade explained to Naruto while resisting the urge to throw something at him. She had already got him with the paper weight; she didn't want to risk giving him a concussion.

"So we're traveling to Suna?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it's a three day trip to get to the border to Suna and another four days to reach Sunagakure. You'll be staying there until they have a reply ready so the minimal time to finish this mission is fourteen days. You'll need to pack for fourteen days and for surviving in the desert." Tsunade told Sakura who nodded.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked.

"In three hours. You guys better be out of that gate before the three hours are over or else you'll be dealing with me." Tsunade threaten keeping her eyes on Kakashi who merely shrugged.

"You guys are dismissed, go and pack." Kakashi told his team who nodded and walked out of the room.

Naruto was a bit disappointed with the mission but was still excited. This would be the second time that he got out of the village and he was going to be gone for a long time, he would need someone to look after his plants for him. Naruto stopped and then smiled before running off to a certain café.

"Naruto-kun welcome back!" Haruhi said with a large smile and Naruto found himself smiling as well.

"Do you know where Umiko-chan is?" he asked bouncing on his toes.

"Sure she's in the back taking out garbage; you can go see her if you like." He nodded quickly before slipping past Haruhi and heading to the back. He ran into Umiko as she was making her way back inside and gave her a large grin.

"Umiko-chan my team just got a mission and I have to leave for the next fourteen days or so, so can you look after my apartment?" He asked her and watched her eyes grow large before asking.

"Nani?" He smiled and explained it to her again.

"Well you see our team just got a mission to head to Suna to deliver a peace treaty, so we're going to be gone for the next fourteen or so days and I need someone to look after my apartment and all my plants." She watched as understanding appeared on her face before nodding.

"Here's the key to my apartment and uh…" Naruto blushed before blurting out "You can live there if you like." Umiko looked shocked before saying.

"What?" Naruto blushed before replying.

"Well you know how you're living in that dingy hotel room right? Well I don't like the thought of you living there so you can live in my apartment; even if it's not much better I would rather you stayed there." Umiko gave him an odd look before asking.

"If I live in your apartment what would happen when you came back?"

"We could live there together. It might be a bit small but I think we can do it." Naruto said with a smile and Umiko smiled back at him.

"Then prepare for your room to be clean by the time you get back! I swear I don't know how your plants could be living in such a bad environment." She teased as she accepted the key from him before frowning.

"When are you leaving?"

"In about three hours." He answered and Umiko frowned deepened.

"Go you better go pack." She told him and he nodded before rushing out of the shop. Three hours later he was standing by the gate with Sakura and Sasuke waiting for their late sensei. There was a poof of smoke and Kakashi appeared.

"You're on time for once." Sakura said looking stunned.

"Maa… Tsunade-sama threatens to destroy all of my Icha Icha books if I didn't show up on time." Kakashi admitted with a sleep-ish smile. Everyone rolled their eye but then Naruto grinned.

"Well let's go!" He was about to walk through the gate when a voice called him back.

"Naruto wait!" He turned around and saw Umiko running up to him.

"What's up Umiko?" He asked glad that she had come to see him off.

"I wanted to give you this." Umiko said while holding out a necklace. The necklace was made out of simple string but it was the pendent that caught his attention. The stone was a simple tear drop shape and was a clear blue. Her took a hold of it and to his surprise it was cold to the touch.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A good luck charm. I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen, so please wear this." Umiko asked him with a pleading look and he caved. He slipped the necklace on and smiled at her.

"I'll wears it always." And Umiko smiled.

"Thanks, now go before you're late." Umiko said with a small smile and shoo him away. Naruto turned around and ran back to his teammate but he looked around and waved her good bye. When he caught up to his teammates he noticed that everyone was giving him an odd look and Sakura was blushing.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"You guys are just so sweet!" Sakura gushed while smiling a huge smile.

"What!? No were not!" Naruto protested trying to stop the blush from showing.

"Yes you are! She even gave you a necklace!" Sakura shot back at Naruto with a large grin on her face. They spent the rest of the day arguing on how sweet Naruto and Umiko relationship was.

* * *

Translations:

Kami= god

Bakemono= monster

Kawaii= cute (or in some cases clean)

Anata= you (or in this case dear, please note only married women can call their husband this)

Well here's chapter 11 and I think I'm going to get grounded so I might not be able to update for a while. There's a link to a picture that I used to base Umiko uniform on in my profile.


	12. Mermaids and fighting

Grahhh!!! I'm soo pissed off I just wrote this chapter but it didn't save so now I have to rewrite this entire chapter!!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Umiko frowned as she watched Naruto walk away arguing with Sakura before turning around and heading back toward the café.

'You didn't tell him.' Umiko stiffened but then sighed in resignation.

'Why are you so chatty? You left me alone for years and now you won't shut up.' Umiko growled at it knowing that it wasn't going to answer her but she asked anyway.

'Why didn't you tell him?' it asked and Umiko sighed again.

'You were the one who told me that something was going too happened to him. I don't want him to get hurt because he was distracted by the truth about us.'

'Is that why you gave him the necklace?' and Umiko stiffened when she heard the smugness in it voice.

'You were the one to who taught me how to make it.'

'I have no problems with you doing this but can you survive without water and food for fourteen days?' Umiko frowned deepened and she sighed before caving in.

'That won't be a problem if go back to the water…' Umiko admitted reluctantly nearly cringing when she felt its excitement rise up inside her and sighed.

'Well then it won't be a problem at all! It's about time you went back to the water!' Umiko snarled before snapping at it.

'Don't get used to it; I'm never going in the water after this.' Umiko smirked when she felt it disappointment fill her before its presence faded from her mind. Umiko looked up noticing for the first time the strange looks she was getting and just realized that she was still in uniform and let out an embarrassed laugh before hurrying toward the café. When she got there she opened the door and let out a yelp when she was tackled to the ground by her hyper boss.

"Haruhi-san what are you doing?" Umiko yelped when Haruhi nuzzled Umiko neck before excitedly replying.

"I heard! I heard! I heard that Naruto-kun gave you a key to his apartment and that he wants you to move in with him." Haruhi squealed while hugging Umiko even tighter.

"Ano… Haruhi-san, Takeshi-san I need to ask you a favor…" Umiko said as she squirmed her way out of Haruhi grip causing Haruhi to pout.

"Ja, what is this favor you wanted to ask us?" Haruhi asked as she went to stand next to her husband and Umiko looked guiltily at them.

"Well I was wondering if I could take the next two weeks off." Takeshi frowned and Haruhi looked confused, Umiko rushed on not realizing she had started to babble.

"I don't expect to receive any pay while I'm gone and if you don't want me back then that's fine too. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't going to show up for the next two weeks. If you want I can give you back your uniform and…." Haruhi looked at Takeshi who was looking at Umiko. Takeshi looked back at Haruhi and raised an eyebrow and Haruhi looked back at Umiko before asking.

"Does this have something to do with Naruto-kun?" Haruhi asked cutting off Umiko ramblings and causing the other girl to blush and nod her head shyly. Haruhi smiled and look at her husband and gave him a quick nod and he smiled.

"You can have the next two weeks off and if you need more time just come and tell us. Don't worry we won't give you job away either." Takeshi told Umiko who smiled at him before quickly nodding and running out the door. Takeshi looked at Haruhi and raised a questioning eyebrow and Haruhi smiled.

"Sometimes a girl has to do what a girl has to do. Like when I left my family for you." Haruhi told Takeshi with a warm smile that made Takeshi smile in return. He hugged Haruhi tightly and nuzzled her neck while mumbling.

"Let's pray that their relationship ends as happily as ours did ne?" Haruhi hummed in agreement while stroking her husband hair.

* * *

Umiko was rushing toward the academy. She was kind of sad that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to Naruto, but she knew she had no choice but to break the promise. Still Naruto apartment needed to be taken care of and the only person who she could trust this task to was Iruka-sensei. Umiko had never really meet Naruto first sensei but she had heard enough from Naruto to know that he was probably the closest person to him and therefore a person to trust. She only hoped the description Naruto had given her would be enough to find him. Umiko ran around the corner and stood in front of the ninja academy wondering how she was going to find Iruka when she heard the dull sounds of many kids complaining coming to her right. She followed the sound until she came face to face with a bunch of little kids running laps around the courtyard. She scanned the courtyard and saw near the back of the yard stood a man with a green vest.

'That must be their sensei. Maybe he would know where to find Iruka.' Umiko thought to herself and walked warily toward him. As she got closer to the man she saw him look up and got her first clear look at the man. Umiko almost stopped but didn't and continued to walk toward him still observing him. The man was pretty young and had to be at least over twenty and looked pretty normal compared to all the ninja Umiko had seen so far. The only thing that really stuck out about him was the large scar that ran across his nose.

"Hi, um are you Iruka-san?"Umiko asked feeling relived when he nodded.

"Yes I am is there something you wanted from me?" Iruka asked looking Umiko over and trying to remember if he had met her before.

"Well I'm Umiko and I was wondering if you could do something for me?" Umiko asked watching as Iruka eyes widen in surprise.

"What can I do for you Umiko-san?" Iruka asked politely not sure how to act around Naruto fiancée.

"Well Naruto left the village on a mission and he won't be back for at the minimal of two weeks. I was wondering if you could look after his apartment for me." Iruka felt a little hurt that Naruto hadn't come to him directly when something Umiko said caught his attention.

"What do you mean 'for me' shouldn't you have said 'for him'?" Iruka asked and watch as the girl blushed before answering.

"Well you see Naruto had originally asked me to do it but something come up and I won't have the time to check up on his apartment. This is why I'm asking you to do it." Iruka wondered what could be so important that Umiko would have to break a promise that she made with her fiancée for but shrugged.

"Sure I'll do it. I still don't get how he's able to grow anything at all in his apartment but this maybe the only chance I get to finally clean the place!" Iruka said with a chuckle while Umiko laughed with him.

"Was there anything else that you wanted Umiko-san?" Iruka asked and watched as Umiko looked at him with conflicted eyes before deciding on something.

"Do you know if there are any large lakes around here" Umiko asked hoping Iruka would know and save her the trouble of finding one on her own. Iruka thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"There's one to the far west direction of the village. It's a few hours past the Hokage monument; it's fairly secluded so not many people go there. Is that okay?" Iruka asked watching her face light up with a smile.

"Yes that's perfect! I also need you to get all my stuff from my hotel room at the Ryutaro Inn and take it to Naruto apartment ok?" Umiko asked before giving Iruka the key to Naruto apartment and running off toward the Hokage monument not even stopping to hear Iruka answer. Iruka mean while stood frozen in shock. Why was Umiko moving all of her things into Naruto apartment? Had they really gotten that far in their relationship? Iruka groaned he really did not want to give Naruto the 'birds and bees' talk when he came back.

* * *

Umiko was walking in the forest behind the Hokage monument looking for the lake that Iruka had described but after two hour of wondering around she had finally decided that she was lost and gave a frustrated sigh.

'Lost are we?' Umiko could almost hear it laughing at her and growled.

'Like hell I am! I know exactly where I'm going!' She yelled defiantly back at it and heard it laugh at her.

'So you were walking around in circles on purpose?' Umiko blushed before growling

'I haven't been walking around in circles!'

'We passed that tree four times' It deadpanned and Umiko stubbornly refused to listen to it.

'How do you know we passed that tree so many times?'

'How many other trees do you know are split right down the middle?' Umiko sighed in defeat.

'Alright I'm lost! So what am I supposed to do?' Umiko said in defeat.

'Since we're looking for water all you have to do is follow your instincts.' Umiko sighed knowing what it said to be true before closing her eyes and walking forward. She wasn't entirely sure how long she walked or how many times she stumbled but she suddenly stopped and opened her eyes. She found herself to be in front of a large lake that was soo deep she couldn't see the bottom from where she was standing. She looked around her trying to find a hiding place for her clothes when she noticed a large knothole in one of the tree. Deciding that it was as good of a hiding place as any she striped herself of all her clothes and hid them in the knothole. She took a few timid steps into the water and took a deep breath.

'It's been a while since you last transformed. This is going to hurt a lot.' It told her and Umiko rolled her eyes.

'Joy.' Umiko could almost taste the sarcasm in that word. Umiko took another deep breath before plunging into the water with a loud splash.

Umiko could feel the pain right away. Her skin burned and itched and she clenched her fist to stop herself from scratching. Her eyes felt like they were melting and it felt like someone had ripped a hole into her neck. Umiko let out a scream when she felt her bones snap and reform, her chest burning for the air she just released and she instinctive gulped in a large amount of water. Sweet relief swept through her body as much needed oxygen entered her lungs, she opened her eyes let her tired body float there for a while. Taking a huge gulp of water she turned and plunged deeper into the water.

Umiko was slightly impressed with how large the lake was. By the time she reached the bottom she could no longer see any sunlight; she settled herself down on the lake bottom and caught a flash of her red scales and felt disgust rise inside of her. She harshly pushed her feelings away and concentrated on the task on hand. She brought her hand together and filled it with her chakra. She could feel distantly when her chakra connected to another piece of water so very far away and sighed.

'This is going to be a very long two weeks.' Umiko thought to herself as she bowed her head and lost herself in a trance. If anyone had been able to see Umiko it would have looked like she was praying.

* * *

Naruto was getting annoyed. It had been four days since they left Konoha and his team was still teasing him about his little 'moment' with Umiko. Even Sasuke had made a jab at him about it! As much as they annoyed Naruto with the teasing, Naruto couldn't help but smile every time he remembered it. Still Naruto couldn't help but notice something was off with his necklace. The first thing he had noticed was that it glowed, sure it wasn't glowing much, not even enough to see by, but it still glowed. The second thing he noticed was that it was always cold. Even after entering the desert the stone remain cold to the touch, even if he left it out in the sun.

'Speaking of deserts, why the hell are they such messed up places? I mean during the day it's so hot that I just want to tear off all my clothes and jump in a river, but at night it's so cold I want to sleep in the fire.' Naruto grumbled to himself as he trudged through the sand behind his sensei. He was so lost in his complaints that he didn't even notice Kakashi stop until he walked right into him.

"Kakashi-sensei why did we stop?" Naruto asked hoping to get some rest before noticing two men standing in their way. The man on the right was at least six feet tall and had long black hair that spiked out wards. He had a lean and gaunt face with pale skin that made him look sickly; he had a lean frame that showed he preferred speed over strength. He was wearing a tight long sleeve t-shirt and brown cargo pants, but what caught Naruto attention was the man eyes which was a dull purple and staring straight at him.

The other man was shorter than the first but stood around five feet ten inches and had short cropped blond hair. His wide frame showed he was more power than he was speed; he was wearing a tight white sleeveless muscle shirt that showed off his well defined arms and a pair of standard blue ninja pants.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked them lazily while not looking up from his book. The black haired man answered.

"My name is Sestuna and my partner name is Akira." Sestuna looked straight at Naruto before continuing. "Are you _Uzumaki _Naruto?"

Naruto wasn't entirely too sure why he had stressed his last name so much but he was irritated and tired so he answered the man question ignoring his sensei when he tried to shush him.

"Yeah that's me what do you want?" Naruto snapped angrily tensing when he say a predatory gleam enter the man eyes.

"Are you sure he's an Uzumaki? He doesn't even have the red hair!" Akira whined giving Naruto a disbelieving look.

"It's possible that his blood is weak or that he wasn't chosen." Sestuna told Akira keeping his eyes on Naruto making him shiver.

"Alright fine! If you say he's an Uzumaki then he's an Uzumaki , lets grab him and go I hate the desert!" Sestuna shot forward like an arrow straight towards Naruto startling Naruto, before he could reach him he was punched away by Kakashi.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto turn back now and head back towards the village!" Kakashi yelled as he dodges a kick Sestuna aimed at his head. Naruto turned and started to run with Sasuke and Sakura following close behind him. He didn't get very far until a leg came out of nowhere and kicked him back. He went skidding back and heard Sakura scream his name before he looked up and saw a fist flying toward his face. He jerked his head away and felt the rush of wind as Akira fist moved past his face, but he wasn't fast enough to block the knee to the stomach that sent him flying. Naruto skidded across the ground hissing in pain as he skidded across the ground, hot sand burning and cutting into his skin. When he stopped he looked up in pain and tried to gain his breath back but before he could Akira appeared before him fist raised and about to slam it into his stomach.

"Kanton: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried out before launching several large fire balls toward Akira forcing him to move away from Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke and gave him a grateful smile which Sasuke returned with a nod before tossing a kunai toward Akira and rushing him. Naruto flipped though hand signs before calling out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four clones poofed into existence around him and with a swift nod they are raced to Akira. Naruto waited until Sasuke came back and stood next to him.

"I have a plan." Naruto told Sasuke who looked at him before asking.

"What your plan?" Naruto smirked before explaining.

"I'm going to charge him and I need you to stay behind and attack on my signal." Sasuke nodded his consent and Naruto rushed forward. His hand came together in a hand sign he knew well before calling out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" four clones appeared around him and spread out to face Akira in four different directions.

All five Naruto threw a shurikan and started flashing through hand signs but Akira laughed before punching two clones out of existence but didn't have enough time to hit the other three Naruto before they finish their jutsu. Three voices cried out "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and the single shurikan they threw turned into thirty each. Akira grinned before pulling out his own kunai and blocking any from hitting him.

"Was that all you got? The girl put up more of a fight than you did!" Akira taunted trying to make Naruto mad but Naruto simply grinned in response.

"Bang." Naruto grinned as he jump away when the explosive note he had tied to the shurikan ignited. He landed safely as saw Sasuke already moving in another direction chasing after Akira.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried out shooting a large ball of flame towards Akira and hitting him dead on. Naruto cheered and jumped up and down.

"That was great Teme! Let's go see how Kakashi-sensei doing." Naruto said as he walked towards Sasuke who turned to look at him.

"Naruto look out!" Naruto heard Sakura scream behind him and he turned around only to be met with a fist to his face. Naruto went down hard and even though he landed in sand he was pretty sure he probably cracked his skull. He tried to get up but Akira appeared before him and slammed his foot down on Naruto chest breaking a few of his ribs with the force. Naruto gasped painfully and tried to push Akira foot off but Akira foot stayed firmly in place.

"You know, I'm kind of glad you turned out to be a boy. I don't like seeing girls cry, goes against my own nindo, so for her sake you're going to come with me, now good night!" Akira swung his foot toward Naruto head and Naruto knew that neither Sasuke or Sakura would be able to reach him in time. Just before Akira foot could connect the necklace Umiko had given him shattered. Naruto watched in stunned amazement as the shards of the gem turned into water, a lot of water, tons and tons of water, and then surrounded him in an orb. He watched with stunned amazement as the water swept outwards knocking everyone away. He raised his hands against the orb that was holding him felt it firm surface against his hand. He looked up and watched in horror as Sakura was sucked under the current and didn't surface. Naruto pounded against the water watching it ripple under the blow but didn't break. He pounded it again in panic as he saw Sasuke get taken under as well, he felt somewhat relieved when he saw Kakashi swim toward him before a sharp pain burned itself into his mind causing him to cry out and fall to the floor of his prison. All he saw before his vision went dark was Kakashi swimming towards him his eyes filled with panic.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself in darkness. Naruto quickly realized that he was in some kind of liquid and started to twist and turn trying to figure out where he was. He stiffened when he felt something move around him.

'Who there?' he tried to yell but only bubbles came out of his mouth. He heard laughter and turned to see where it came from only to come face to face with a mermaid. It was hard to describe what the mermaid looked like simply because she kept changing. One moment she had long hair then she'll suddenly have short hair. Her fin would change size, shape, and color in seconds and most confusing it kept changing genders as well. The only thing that stayed consistent where it's eyes which had no white and large pupils that covered most of it eyes.

'Who are you?' Naruto said watching in annoyance as bubbles came out of his mouth instead but it smiled at him before answering him.

"My name is Siren, it is good to meet you kin of my chosen one." Siren told him and Naruto felt his confusion grows.

'Who is your 'chosen one'?' Naruto asked and Siren smiled.

"My chosen one is one you know well. After all Uzumaki Naruto you are cousin to Uzumaki Umiko." Naruto was pretty sure that if he hadn't fainted already he would have done so again right now.

* * *

Well here's chapter 12 it has officially annoyed me but please review!


	13. history future

Well here's chapter 13 and I decided that there is going to be a sequel to this story. As for what's going to happen in that story is still undercover and you won't know until I decide to write it. I think I'm going to end this story in a few chapters it all really depends on how much I get done with in this chapter. In this chapter mysteries about Umiko are going to clear up and you'll get to learn more about Umiko past and just how she's related to Naruto. Hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Umiko awoke from her trance with a gasp. Her eyes scanned the water around her yet she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. That's when she realized that she couldn't feel Siren presence anymore and she felt her panic rise inside her. Then she remembered the events she saw through the crystal she had given to Naruto and felt herself gasp again.

'I have to go help Naruto! I need to make sure that Siren doesn't hurt him.' Umiko thought to herself before pushing herself up and kicking out her powerful tail cutting through the water and back to the surface. She broke the surface and hissed when the sunlight hit her now sensitive eyes and quickly scanned her surroundings. When she saw no one around she swam to the shore and dragged herself back onto dry land. She was gasping for air when she reached it and looked down at her bright red tail and willed it away. She hissed in pain as her tail split apart and reformed into her legs and blinked her eyes trying to get used to the sudden change in her eye sight.

Umiko stood on wobbly legs heading over to the knothole where she had hidden her uniform. She pulled them out and frowned slightly by the smell. Three days out in the open hadn't left her clothes smelling like roses but she had no other choice. It was either this or running around naked and she didn't want to do that. So Umiko slipped on her clothes as fast as she could before turning east and running off. Umiko thanked whatever god out there that she was able to make it out of the forest as quickly as she did but frowned, her time underwater had made her body weak and if she tried to help Naruto now she would only get in the way. Umiko scanned the mountain top looking for the hidden lever she had set up there days ago and frowned when she found it. This had been originally a prank she had set up for the village when she found out why they had treated Naruto so badly but now it was going to get her straight to the Hokage. Umiko pulled the lever and smirked when she imagined everybody faces as the prank hit them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village of Konoha everybody was freaking out. The reason why they were freaking out? Well it might be the flood of miniature Kyuubi's that were swarming into the village. Okay these Kyuubi were really just regular fox's with eight fake tails to them but to the panic minds of the villagers it seemed as if they were getting invaded by an army of demons. The ninja though were able to tell that the foxes were nothing but regular foxes and were doing their best to stop the villagers from harming or killing the foxes. Meanwhile a troop of anbu were tracking were the foxes were coming from and found a wide but low cage in the forest. By the looks of it, the foxes were kept there for days until they were released by a trigger somewhere else. They followed the rope that lead to the trigger back to the Hokage monument were they then found a tired Umiko and put her under arrest before taking her to see the Hokage.

* * *

Tsunade sighed. Her day had gone from great to bad in less than an hour and saying she was pissed was like saying she had a big chest. When the foxes had first showed up she had been surprised and a little shock but thought she had everything under control. That was until the civilians went crazy and started riots where she had to send her ninja to stop the violence before anybody could get hurt. Angry and annoyed Tsunade sent one of her anbu teams to find out who was behind this prank and now she waited patiently for her anbu to come back.

Tsunade heard a knock on her door and sent Shizune to open it. She was a little surprised when the anbu team she had sent out came in with Umiko trailing behind them. Tsunade almost sighed as she looked at Umiko. It only made sense that Naruto fiancée had to be a prankster as well.

"Well are you going to tell me why you sent hundreds of foxes dressed as Kyuubi into our village cause mass mayhem or am I just going to have to punish you?" Tsunade asked having a feeling that she already knew why Umiko had done it.

"Because they're jerks and they deserve it. But that not really why I did it." Umiko told her as she settled herself into the chair in front of Tsunade desk. Tsunade felt her eye brow rise in surprise before asking.

"Then why did you pull this prank?" Umiko looked straight at Tsunade her eyes completely serious before answering.

"Naruto and his team are in trouble and you need to go help them. You'll also need to get a hospital room ready since Naruto unconscious." Umiko told her and Tsunade felt her stomach drop.

"How do you know this?" Tsunade asked Umiko hoping that the girl would say it was a dream or something else that unreliable. Instead Umiko gave her a steady look before answering.

"I used the Uzumaki himitsu jutsu: Mizu Houseki." Tsunade felt her stomach drop and she frowned before looking at the anbu still standing in the room.

"You guys have a new mission. Team seven recently left on a mission to Suna and it appears that they have run into some trouble, I want you to head toward Suna and intercept team seven and help them with whatever trouble they run into." The anbu nodded before disappearing from sight. Tsunade looked at Umiko just about to ask her more question only to find Umiko sound asleep.

"Shizune go and put Umiko in the hospital and have a ninja posted at her door until she wakes up." Tsunade sighed as she watched Umiko get carried away by her student before turning around and looking over the village that was still in chaos.

'She has one hell of a way to catch my attention.' Tsunade thought to herself dryly as her ninja below her just got the villagers to calm down and then she frowned. 'Still, as accepting this village is for inner-family marriages I doubt that even the council will allow a brother and sister to get married. For both of their sakes I hope her mother was not Uzumaki Kushina.'

* * *

Kakashi knew that he was a generally laid back guy who found amusement in everything, but at the moment he was not amused. Kakashi didn't want to take this mission because of the circumstances around two of his students (Sasuke and Orochimaru, Naruto and the Akatsuki) but he knew that Naruto friendship with Gaara would only help with the negotiation between the two villages and had accepted it with dread. Despite how he had looked, Kakashi had been keeping constant watch over his small group since they had left the village and found himself growing more uneasy as the days passed. So when they were finally been confronted by a hostile ninja he had been somewhat glad that they were just rough ninja, even if he didn't know where they came from. Until he found out that they were after his blond student as well.

He had to admit that they were more skilled than he had thought them to be and his fight with Sestuna had been pretty enjoyable if it weren't for the fact that he was trying to steal his student. Kakashi had been using everything he had against the other ninja and could tell that Sestuna was doing the same against him. Still Kakashi had found the time to glance at his students and couldn't help the swell of pride as Naruto and Sasuke worked together in a well moved plan. Confident that his students would survive without him a little longer he had turned all of his focus back toward his own fight.

His only warning of something going wrong was Sakura cry of 'Naruto look out!' as he whipped his head around to stare at his students his face was met with a wall of water. Struggling to the surface Kakashi hadn't noticed that Sasuke and Sakura had been pulled under, but he did notice Naruto trapped in a ball of water and was trying desperately to get out of it. So he forced himself to swim through the water, his strong arms and hands cutting trough the water and pulling him closer to his student. He watched in alarm when Naruto suddenly cried out and fell to the floor of his prison before the orb released a large wave of water that pulled him under. Kakashi had looked around while under and saw both Sasuke and Sakura were drifting to the bottom and panic seized him. Swimming downwards, he grabbed both of his students before swimming back up using chakra to make his kicks more powerful. Kakashi had taken them both to shore and waited for the water to stop spreading, once it had stopped he had jumped right back in and found his missing student before returning to his other two. Kakashi wasn't entirely two sure were Sestuna and Akira had disappeared to but at that moment he didn't really care, it wasn't safe for them to stay there so Kakashi had taken a shoulder pill before grabbing all three of his students and start the long journey back home.

'So it's perfectly understandable as to why I consider now not to be amusing in any sort of way.' Kakashi thought to himself as he carried his three students' home. 'I'm soaking wet, nearly out of chakra, carrying all three of my students and my Icha Icha got wet.' Kakashi couldn't help but glance back at his blond student that he was carrying on his back. Kakashi felt himself frown as he stared at Naruto.

'Just what in the hell is going on with him?' He thought to himself as he tried to figure out where all that water came from, before laughing dryly to himself. 'Well we may not have been able to deliver the treaty to Suna but I think they will like their new lake even better then that scrap of paper.'

Kakashi felt himself stiffen when he felt three strong chakra signals approach him and mentally cursed for letting them get so close. When the figure stepped into view Kakashi hid his sigh of relief as he stared at the three Konoha anbu standing before him.

"Kakashi-san we were order by Hokage-sama to intercept your group and help you with ever you may need help with. Would you like for us to escort you home?" A female anbu wearing a hawk mask asked him. Kakashi nodded his head and raised an eyebrow at the news.

"Maa… How did Tsunade-sama know we needed help?" He asked while stretching his muscles after giving his students to the anbu. A male anbu wearing a tiger mask answered him.

"Uzumaki himitsu jutsu: Mizu Houseki." Kakashi felt himself stiffen in surprise before quickly relaxing his muscles; he gave the anbu a smile before speaking.

"Maa… I have one other thing to ask of you…"

"What is it Kakashi-san." Asked the hawk anbu and Kakashi looked at her.

"Well my chakra almost gone… and well… I was wondering if you could carry me back as well…" Kakashi asked already knowing the answer as he fell forward and the world darkened around him.

* * *

It had been four days since Umiko had revealed herself and two days since Naruto and his team had come back unconscious. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had all awoken the previous day and given their full report to Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair taking a small break from her daily round with her paperwork. She found her thoughts drifting back toward Naruto and Umiko who was revealed to be an Uzumaki. She felt a frown appear on her face as she thought about them; both of them hadn't woken up yet and as far as she could see there were no reason for them to still be sleeping. Umiko had regained all of her lost chakra and had no visible or invisible injuries; Naruto wasn't hurt at all in fact he in perfect shape.

'Just what in the hell is going on with those two?' She thought to herself before looking up when Shizune walked into the room.

"Tsunade-sama Umiko-san has woken up." Shizune told her and Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, shall we go see how our other Uzumaki is doing?" Tsunade asked as she stood up glad to get away from all her paper work. Shizune nodded and followed Tsunade as she walked to the hospital. When they got there, they found Umiko yelling at the chunin they had posted at her door to make sure she didn't escape.

"Damn it you ahou teme! I need to see Naruto now! Let me go!" Umiko snarled at the chunin who was holding her back. Tsunade cleared her throat and caught both of their attentions before speaking.

"It's good to see you're awake Umiko but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you a few questions on that prank you pulled four days ago." Umiko stared at Tsunade before narrowing her eyes and nodding.

"Alright fine, I'll answer your questions but on the condition that you let me see Naruto when you're done." Tsunade thought about it for a brief moment before nodding her consent.

"Thank you for watching her Kyoushi, you may leave now." Tsunade told Kyoushi who smiled gratefully before running off. Tsunade stepped into Umiko hospital room and seated herself on the chair next to Umiko bed. Umiko sat back down on her bed and Shizune closed the door, performing a silencing jutsu as an extra pre-caution. Once Umiko settled down she turned to look at Tsunade and gave her a brief nod to let Tsunade know she was ready.

"Well then Umiko are you or are you not an Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked which made Umiko raise an eyebrow at Tsunade.

"I use one of the Uzumaki secret technique and you're still wondering if I am an Uzumaki?" Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temple before snapping at Umiko.

"Just answer the question." Umiko shrugged and answered anyway.

"Yes I am an Uzumaki."

"Was your mother Uzumaki Kushina?"

"No." Tsunade felt her eyebrow shoot up by this piece of news and felt secretly relieved by it.

"Then how are you related to the Uzumaki's if Kushina was the only known surviving Uzumaki?"

"You said it yourself; Kushina was the only _known_ survivor. But what people didn't know was that were more Uzumaki who were living in hiding as well. My otou-san name is Uzumaki Naoto, Kushina otouto."

"Then that means you're Naruto cousin." Tsunade said out loud confirming the fact. Then something from Kakashi report appeared in her mind.

"Kakashi said that they people who attacked them were after Naruto specifically but not because of the Kyuubi but because he was an Uzumaki. Do you know why?" Tsunade asked already knowing that she knew something by the way Umiko looked away guiltily. They sat in silence for a few minutes and Tsunade was about to ask again when Umiko started to speak.

"The Uzumaki have a blood line known simply as the ningyo."

"The mermaid?" Tsunade asked surprised by the news and curious as to just what the bloodline did. Umiko nodded looking a little sad before continuing.

"Our blood line does exactly like the name suggest, it turns us into mermaids. Uzumaki who were chosen by Siren were able to transform themselves into half fish and were able to live underwater."

"Did your blood line allow you to do anything else beside live underwater?" Tsunade asked thinking back on the secret jutsu the Uzumaki were rumored to have. Umiko quickly shook her head before replying.

"No it didn't. All it really did was allowed an Uzumaki to live underwater and boost their chakra capabilities. All of the Uzumaki secret jutsu were based off of our blood line but could have been done by anyone who had enough chakra or a strong water elemental affinity." Tsunade frowned; something just didn't make sense here.

"They why were they after the Uzumaki? As far as blood lines go the ningyo doesn't sound all that strong when compared to the Sharingan and the Byakugan." Tsunade asked knowing that there must have been something more to this.

"Well you see, a long time ago Whirlpool was one of the most technology advanced city in the world. Legends say that Whirlpool was so far advance that they were even able to travel into space. But a long time ago a man created a weapon so destructive, so powerful, that it could have wiped out the entire world if it was used." Tsunade raised a skeptical eyebrow at this but mention Umiko to continue.

"So the leaders of the village at the time decided that it was too dangerous to keep and order it to be destroyed, but the only problem with that was that the device was built in such a way that if you tried to destroy it, it would self destruct. With no other option the leader decided to hide it in a place no one would be able to find it and sunk it to the bottom of the ocean. But the man who created the machine in the first place didn't like that, after all he had spent his entire life building that machine and he wasn't going to let it go that easily.

So on the day that the leader sunk his machine the man caused a rebellion claiming that Whirlpool was the best and that we had every right to wipe out any of the lesser villages because of their weakness. The war went on for years until the leader saw the damage done by the war. The once beautiful village of Whirlpool now laid in ruin and still the war was raging around them. The leader saw how diseased Whirlpool became and knew exactly what he had to do.

He approached my forefather Uzumaki Riyou and asked him if he was willing to lead the new village of Whirlpool and Riyou accepted but was confused as to why he was picked. The leader told him he picked him because he and his family would be the only ones to survive and he would have to rebuild the village by himself. Riyou asked the leader what he meant by this and the leader told him. He was planning on drowning the entire village by sinking it just like he had with the machine. He asked Riyou to gather all he believed to escape this fate and to leave the village as soon as he could. Riyou did as he was told while the leader told the rebels out for one final battle.

Once Riyou was out of the village the leader turned to face the man who caused all this destruction and told him that everything would end here and engaged him in combat. Nearly two hour later only the leader still remained standing and seeing this he activated the deceive that would sink Whirlpool. The rebels saw this and tried to escape but they were still tired from all the fighting and couldn't escape in time. Whirlpool sank and Riyou started rebuilding the new village on the cliff formed when the old Whirlpool sank as a warning to all future generations.

The lost city of Whirlpool was talked about and passed throughout history in many different ways. If I remember correctly, in the west the call Old Whirlpool the lost city of Atlantis." Tsunade listened to her story before frowning.

"Okay I'm not entirely sure what this story has to do with those men who attacked. What does this fable have to do with anything?" Umiko looked a little upset before replying.

"That wasn't a fable, it was true and those men know it's true as well. This is why they're after the Uzumaki because we are able to live underwater and that all Uzumaki who have the blood line knows exactly where the Old Whirlpool is."

"Who do you know where a supposedly lost city is?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Because of Siren." Umiko replied without hesitation and Tsunade frowned.

"You mention Siren before, but you didn't say who it was."

"Siren not a person."

"Then what is Siren?" Umiko sighed before closing her eyes her face scrunched up in thought.

"That's kind of hard to explain. Siren is what I call it but that's not it real name. I guess you could call Siren the collective thought of all past Uzumaki with the ability to think for itself." Tsunade frowned in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Umiko growled in frustrations before trying to answer.

"Well I guess the best way to describe it would to think of it like the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. When an Uzumaki with an active ningyo dies, everything that they know and have learned will go to Siren and be stored within the vast amount of knowledge inside of Siren. But Siren doesn't have a physical form and can only exist within the mind of one with an active ningyo and one can only activate their ningyo only if Siren allows it. Since I have an active ningyo I'm able to talk to Siren and I'm able to look at all of the memories stored in Siren."

"Does Siren have a certain criteria that you have to meet before she lets you awaken you ningyo?" Tsunade asked curious to see if Naruto could awaken this blood line.

"No she doesn't, as far as I could tell Siren chooses her people at random which is why people with the ningyo are known as her 'chosen' ones." Umiko informed Tsunade with a sigh before lying down on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Those men are after any and all people with Uzumaki blood in them because of the chance that Siren will choose them and reveal to them the location of the Lost City. From what I understand they were going to try and infuse themselves with our blood and try to forcibly try to awaken the ningyo so that they could retrieve the weapons from the Lost City." Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"So it's not you specifically they're after but the technology of the Lost City." Umiko gave a dry chuckled before nodding.

"Yep, and me and Naruto happen to be the only ones possible to reach the Lost City since we are the last Uzumaki in existents. Now if you're done I think it's best that I go see Naruto before Siren puts him in a permanent coma." Tsunade thought about everything she just learned before what Umiko said got through her head.

"What!"

* * *

Translations:

Ahou= idiot (but in a really rude way)

Uzumaki himitsu jutsu: Mizu Houseki= Uzumaki secret jutsu: Water Gem

Well sorry for the late update but I've been sick lately and things are so cold right now………

Well please review!


	14. angels and akumas

Look I'm not dead!!! Sorry for the late update but I had my first experience with Writers Block and had no idea on how to continue this story. Well I'll try to get more chapters in but I'm not making any promises.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto stared at Siren in shock before glaring at Siren.

'Listen, I may be stupid but I'm not gullible. I have no reason to believe what you've said to be true.' Siren sighed and looked Naruto straight in the eye before explaining.

"Listen, your okaa-san was Uzumaki Kushina who was aneue to Uzumaki Naoto, who was otou-san to Uzumaki Umiko. This means that you are Umiko cousin." Naruto frowned at Siren, his body tensing before he glared at Siren.

'Even if you say that, you have no proof that she's my cousin or that anything you're saying was true.' Siren stared at Naruto who glared back at Siren before sighing.

"I see now why she wanted to wait to tell you." Siren said while rubbing her temple before continuing. "So that's why she wanted to gather enough evidence before she told you." Naruto blinked before looking at Siren.

'Who are you talking about?' Siren looked at Naruto before answering.

"Umiko of course, who did you think I was talking about?" Naruto looked at Siren in shock before asking.

'Umiko knew about this?' Siren nodded before replying.

"Yes she did, she knew about since she visited Whirlpool." Siren confirmed and Naruto frowned looking hurt.

'Then why didn't she tell me.' Naruto asked and Siren sighed again.

"I believe she was afraid." Naruto looked at Siren in disbelief.

'Afraid of what?' Naruto asked and Siren gave him a serious look in return.

"Probably for you safety; silly really since you're a ninja and all." Naruto looked at Siren confused.

'Why would she be afraid for my safety?'

"Hm this is hard to explain." Siren said while crossing her arms in thought before snapping her fingers excitedly. "I know, I'll just mark you as a chosen one and then you'll know everything!"

"_**You'll do no such thing, you damned sakana." **_Naruto blinked when the Kyuubi cage suddenly appeared behind him, Siren folded her arms and glared at Kyuubi who glared back.

"And why not? He is of my blood; I have every right to turn him." Siren snapped at Kyuubi who growled at her.

"_**You're kin he may be, but I shall not allow my container to be tainted with your filth sakana." **_Kyuubi snarled at Siren who growled at the insult before snorting in contempt.

"Oh, so the big bad fire kitsune is scared of getting wet huh?" Siren replied and Kyuubi growled back at her.

"_**Says the sakana named tori from her so called 'chosen one'." **_Kyuubi snarled back and Siren let out a shriek of fury that had Naruto cringing in pain.

'OI! Shut up!' Naruto yelled out causing both of them to stop in their tracks. Naruto sighed before looking at both of them a little pissed off.

'Siren, I don't know why the baka kitsune comment upset you so much but calm down, he can't do anything.' Naruto said; Siren slowly nodded her head before backing away from Kyuubi cage. 'Baka Kitsune, I have no idea why you don't want Siren to 'mark' me or whatever; but if I am a part of her kin then it shouldn't be anything too bad right?'

Kyuubi snorted at this comment before glaring at Siren. _**"Or so you think ningen, but her presence here is causing your body great harm."**_

"Which is why I want to turn him; them my presence here would do nothing to him!" Siren said and Kyuubi growled at her.

"_**Or you could just leave. That would solve everything!" **_Naruto looked at the two confused before turning to the Kyuubi.

'What are you guys talking about?' Naruto demanded to know and Kyuubi simply glared at him.

"_**That sakana presence here is causing your mind great harm; it's talking all of my chakra just to make sure you're bodily functions are still working." **_Naruto stared at Kyuubi in surprise before turning to Siren.

'Is what Fuzzy says true?' Naruto asked and Siren looked guiltily away.

"Hai." Siren answered and Naruto narrowed his eyes at her.

'Why?' Naruto asked and Siren sighed again.

"Human minds are incredible things, Naruto." Siren started causing Naruto to look at her confused. "The human mind is able to store up to one hundred and forty years worth of memories and your memories are sorted and stored in three different parts in your mind; semantic memory that governs language and knowledge, procedural memory that governs your motor functions, and episodal memory that govern your memories. This means that no matter who much information we cram into you skull, you're brain will never explode." Siren explained to a confused Naruto who slowly understood what she was saying.

"Shikashi, that is only for human intelligence. Though I have introduced myself to you as 'Siren' that is not my true name but the one given to me by my chosen one."

'By Umiko-chan?' Naruto asked and Siren nodded.

"I have been called many things since the beginning of my existent. Still never had a true name, none could ever truly describe me."

'But you're a mermaid right?' Naruto asked confused and Siren shook her head.

"No I'm not; this image was the closest thing your human minds were able to match to me. I am an entity born from the power of where the ocean waters meet and the lay lines cross." Siren explains causing Naruto to look really confused.

"_**She is basically what you ningen would call a tenshi. A being born from the very earth itself, pure from all the pollutions you ningen cause." **_Kyuubi growled and Naruto blinked in surprise.

'So you're an angel?' Naruto asked and Siren nodded.

"I guess it's what you would call me, it's the only word that comes close to describing me." Siren confirmed before continuing her explanation. "As I said before Naruto, your mind is only can only handle human information; but I am a tenshi who possesses the memories of not only the planet itself, but of hundreds, if not thousands, of Uzumaki's from the past. My presence here is causing your mind grave damage as it tries to understand the vast knowledge inside of me. This is why I'll need to turn you, so your body and mind will be able to withstand my presence.

'How are you going to do that?' Naruto asked and Kyuubi was the one to answer.

"_**She'll turn you into an akuma." **_Naruto looked up at Kyuubi in surprise and shock while Siren looked away.

'What do you mean by that?! I thought that Siren was an angel, why would she turn me into a demon?!' Naruto yelled while Kyuubi rolled his eyes at him.

"_**Human minds may not be able to grasp the divine; but demon minds can. She can't turn you into a tenshi or even half tenshi because tenshi nature is free of impurities that human nature thrives on. So the only choice she has is to turn all of her descendents into akuma." **_Kyuubi explained and Naruto looked confused.

'What impurities are you talking about?' Naruto asked.

"_**Emotions, and not just anger and sadness; all human emotions are impurities that none of the tenshi share."**_

'But, Siren got mad at you earlier.' Naruto said confused and Siren sighed.

"That's because I'm what you would call a fallen angel. I went against my nature and fell in love with a human man, by doing this I abandoned my tenshi nature and gained human emotions."

'I thought fallen angels were demons.' Naruto said and Siren shook her head.

"No demons are not fallen angels; they're an entirely different entity than angels.

"_**Ningen, akuma are beings created from the collective emotions of all living beings. This is why we seek out ningen because your emotions call to us." **_Kyuubi explained and Naruto stared at him.

'So demons are beings created out of living beings emotions, while angels are beings created from the earth and… therefore has no emotions… except Siren… that fell in love with a human… therefore abandoning her angel nature… and gaining emotions. But she can't change me into an angel… because… angel nature doesn't get along… with human nature…?' Naruto asked and Siren nodded.

'But if you're presence here is causing my mind damage because you're an angel, how is it that you have emotions?' Naruto asked confused.

"I may still be an angel but by existing here in human minds I'm able to experience and feel all the emotions that my host feels." Siren explained.

'But Kyuubi said that you would turn me into a demon, so wouldn't you exist in a demon mind?'

"Well you're case is a bit different from other cases, you see, I turn my descendents into half demons. Giving them a body that can with stand my presence yet leaving them with a mind completely human. You on the other hand already have a demon inside you." Before Naruto could protest that while he had a demon inside of him didn't mean that he was a demon, Kyuubi interrupted him.

"_**If that sakana tries to change you with this seal on your body, my chakra will cause the transformation to go much farther than that sakana intended and thus cause you to become a akuma." **_Kyuubi explained.

'Why aren't you jumping all over the chance to turn me into a demon?' Naruto asked Kyuubi looking confused.

"_**Because ningen, I know that even if you did turn into an akuma you would stay here in this damn village and thus get yourself killed by the villagers you have so foolishly sworn to protect. As much as I hate to admit it, if you die then I die and I don't feel like tasting death just yet."**_ Kyuubi said while rolling his eyes. _**"Now sakana, you have an hour to tell the ningen why you came here and you are not allowed to attempt to change him." **_Kyuubi told Siren, giving the angel a warning glare.

"So I guess I won't be able to turn you?" Siren asked and Naruto shook his head.

'When everyone called me a demon I took strength knowing that despite everything they said; I wasn't really a demon. So no I don't want you to turn me or whatever.' Naruto confirmed and Siren sighed.

"Then I guess I should tell you about the danger that follows those in my bloodline." Siren admitted and Naruto stared at her. "Well it's not really you that those men were after, move like they were after me and the benefits I give to my kin."

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked and Siren sighed. Siren spent the next ten minutes explain everything to Naruto, from the destruction of Old Whirlpool, to the massacre of the Uzumaki during the war, and finally she told him of the group that was hunting down the Uzumaki's. Naruto sat in silence for a few moments before looking at Siren.

'The girl those men were talking about… they were talking about Umiko weren't they?' Naruto asked and Siren nodded.

"Hai, back then Umiko was the only living Uzumaki that they knew of and gave it their all to capture her."

'Umiko a civilian how was she able to out run them for so long?' Naruto asked and Siren looked away.

"She didn't, nearly three years after she left Konoha and a year after I turned her she was captured by those men and they experimented on her body. While she was suffering from their torture, the circus she had joined shortly after leaving Konoha came to her rescue and she was saved. But when they saved her, many in the caravan died during the fight and Umiko blamed herself for it. For the next year she traveled on her own consumed by her sorrow, until the owner of the circus, Carlos, found her again and forced her to join the circus again. She spent all of last year traveling with them, relearning how to laugh and smile." Siren explained and Naruto growled in anger.

'When I see those bastards again I'm going to kill them!' Naruto snarled and Siren gave a soft smile at this.

"I'm glad that my chosen one has picked such a protective mate." Siren went on ignoring Naruto flustered denials about being Umiko mate. "As strong as she may be, Umiko cannot always see everything around her and she can't always protect herself." Siren said with a small smile before turning serious.

"Naruto, those men will come again and they will go after Umiko when they find out that she's here. Promise me that you'll protect her." Naruto stared at Siren who stared back before smiling.

'Don't worry about it! I'll protect Umiko-chan with my life! I'll never let those bastards hurt her ever again! Yakusoku!' Naruto yelled while assuming Lee and Guy 'good guy' pose causing Siren to laugh and Kyuubi to growl.

"Naruto, those men are working for Rikou Teku, the descendent to the man who built the weapon that was sunk so long ago." Siren told Naruto who looked at Siren in surprise.

'I thought you said he died back then?'

"I did, but that didn't mean that his son didn't survive the flood. His family for generations have been extremely bitter toward the Uzumaki but could do nothing about it since they were a family of scholars while the Uzumaki were a family of ninjas. But with the Uzumaki's clan destruction Teku saw this as a chance to get back what his forefather had built and restore honor to his family name. Be careful Naruto, Rikou Teku is a desperate man with nothing to lose, he won't be easy to defeat." Naruto nodded his head in understanding before he felt a sharp pain split through his head causing him to cry out and fall to his knees.

* * *

Sasuke walked as quickly as he could while Sakura followed behind him. Both of them were heading to Naruto room in the hospital where he was sleeping dead to the world.

'Damn it Naruto, who were those men and why were they after you?' Sasuke thought to himself not noticing the scowl on his face.

'_The dobe was chosen over you again…'_

'Shut up.' Sasuke hissed at the voice with a snarl. It was annoying him how often the voice appeared so often now; Sasuke glare grew when he thought about the attack they went through four days ago. 'Why did that man stress the dobe last name so much? And what did he mean when he said 'He doesn't even have the red hair?!' There are no records of any Uzumaki here in Konoha, so it's possible that he was referring to a clan trait, but this would mean that the dobe came from a clan.' Sasuke thought to himself before realizing that he was standing in front of Naruto room. Sasuke glanced back at Sakura and saw worry on her face. He turned around and slid the door open to reveal Naruto sound asleep in his hospital bed.

Sasuke stepped forward into the room before leaning against the wall near the window so Sakura could have the chair next to Naruto bed. He glanced out the window and saw with mild surprise an anbu staring back at him for two roof tops away. The anbu wasn't moving meaning that the anbu was watching over Naruto room.

'Of course the dobe being attacked specifically means that they'll have to watch over him to make sure that he isn't kidnapped as soon as they take their eyes off him.' Sasuke was broken out of his musing when Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think that Naruto will be okay?" Sakura asked her eyes staying on Naruto face, Sasuke would have reprimanded for her lack of faith towards Naruto but the worry in her eyes made him rethink about his words carefully.

"He'll be fine Sakura."

"But Sasuke-kun, Naruto been hurt way worse than this and got right back up as if it was nothing!" Sasuke hid the flash of worry that threaten to make its way across his face while he stared at his only female partner as he thought of something that would comfort her.

"Naruto is a dobe." Surprisingly this earned him a glare from Sakura and he continued on like he hadn't noticed her glare. "He's too stupid, too persistent, and too stubborn to allow himself to die in his sleep." Sakura looked stunned by Sasuke words before a small grin made it onto her face.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." The two sat in silence for a while before Sakura sighed.

"Naruto wouldn't like this quiet." Sakura said softly and Sasuke looked at her. "How bout I tell you everything that happened while you were asleep, okay Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly before she starting to tell Naruto everything that happened ever since she woke up here in Konoha. Sasuke closed his eyes and ignored Sakura babbling, his mind thinking everything he knew about the dobe over. Suddenly the door opened and a tired looking Umiko followed by Tsunade and her assistant walked into the room.

Umiko walked into the room her eyes only on Naruto, then she saw Sakura and she glanced around the room; her eyes only staying on Sasuke for a few moments before returning to Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama I don't have much time so I won't ask for his teammates to leave the room but can you close the curtains." Umiko asked and Tsunade sighed.

"Sure why not." Tsunade walked over to the curtain and gave the anbu a brief nod before closing the curtains.

"Umiko what are you doing here?" Sakura asked but Umiko ignored her.

Umiko walked over to Naruto and climbed onto his bed. She leaned over and brought her face directly above Naruto causing Sakura to blush and Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. Umiko clenched her teeth before taking a deep breath and pressing her forehead against his and then she started to glow. Sasuke watched amazed as a deep blue glow enveloped both of them and Umiko let out a pained hiss. Without even noticing Sasuke activated his Sharingan staring in wonder as chakra passed between Naruto and Umiko through their foreheads, even as he noticed this, his Sharingan also noticed that on Umiko bare legs she was growing large red scales. The two stayed like this for about five minutes before Umiko broke away with a gasp; Sasuke stared at Umiko in wonder as he looked at the large red scales that ran up and down her legs and arms. With the enhanced vision of his eyes he also saw the gills that had started to appear on her neck and the webbing between her fingers and her toes. Umiko sat back and glanced at Naruto with worried eyes.

Sasuke attention shifted toward Naruto and he was the first to see it. Naruto hand twitched and then curled into a fist as his eyes fluttered open. Naruto glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Umiko and he let out a big grin.

'Itoko…" he whispered, Sasuke and Sakura froze on the sport while Umiko gave a sad smile.

"Ohayou itoko." Umiko answered braking Sasuke out of his shock.

'What the hell is going on?!' Sasuke screamed in his mind.

* * *

Translations:

Aneue= older sister

Sakana= fish

Kitsune= fox

Tori= bird

Ningen= human

Shikashi= however or but

Tenshi= angel

Akuma= demon

Yakusoku= promise

Rikou= science and technology

Teku= technology (abbr)

Itoko= cousin

Well…………………… This took a long time to update… I have to say writers block sucks and with the way things are going I'm either going to put this story on hiatus or drop it completely… what do you guys thinks? Should I keep writing this or drop it completely?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	15. Citizenship and memories

"Uhhhh… right, well I know it's been a long while since I've updated anything and I'm really sorry!!! I've been really busy with school work and my own personal projects. I recently joined an online game that is really fun! It's called Fiesta and I'm on the bijou server as haruhime. I also have a boyfriend who I meet on Fiesta and he just so, so, so *blush* he makes me really happy! 

I forgot to tell you guys, but the reason why Siren gets so angry with Kyuubi when he calls her a bird, is that sirens are actually half human half bird creatures and are often mistaken for mermaids. They're like the most mistaken mythical creatures ever."

Okay I really know that I should just get a move on and wrote the next chapter but I really didn't like how this chapter came out. I don't really know why but this chapter just really bugs me. So I rewrote it and hopefully this come out a little better.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sighed and gazed longing out the window, before a small smile grew on his face and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Don't even think about it Naruto." Kakashi warned while flipping another page in his book. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms before glaring at Kakashi.

"Aww, why not Kakashi-sensei?! I've been in here for a week since I woke up and I feel just fine!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi and Kakashi just sighed.

"Naruto, we're keeping you in here because we're not entirely too sure what Siren presence did to your mind. Even Umiko admits that she doesn't know what Siren did to you." Kakashi said while watching Naruto angered expression melted into one of worry.

"Umiko-chan… is she okay?" Naruto asked and Kakashi simply shrugged.

"Of course she is why would you think otherwise?' Kakashi asked and Naruto looked away.

"Well it's been a week since I woke up and she still hasn't come to visit me." Naruto mumbled and Kakashi place a comforting hand on his head.

"Don't worry Naruto, Umiko is just fine."

"Then why hasn't she come to visit me?" Naruto asked angrily and Kakashi sighed.

"Tsunade-sama just needed to clear a few things up concerning Umiko and most of them needing Umiko being there to prove them." Naruto looked up at Kakashi in alarm.

"What do you mean that baa-chan needed to 'clear a few things up' about Umiko-chan? Is Umiko-chan alright?" Naruto asked worried and Kakashi quickly shook his head.

"Umiko is alright, Tsunade-sama just needed to clarify a few things about her."

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Her blood line, her citizenship, and her parentage are a few things." Naruto stared at Kakashi confused and Kakashi sighed before starting to explain.

"Well we know that she is your cousin on your mother side of your family, but we just found out that her parents are Uzumaki Naoto and Uzumaki Karen, it turns out her mother came from a clan of reef divers that used to live in Whirlpool. Then there was the matter of Umiko blood line and her citizenship."

"Why would Umiko blood line and citizenship be a problem?" Naruto asked confused and Kakashi sighed.

"Well her status as a citizen of Konoha is up to debate because she's been gone from the village for a long time and since she is a civilian she has to follow civilian laws, blood line or not. Civilian law states that if one person stays outside the village at least four years than they are no longer considered as a citizen on Konoha. There are a few exceptions to this law, most involving official business, academic outings, and personal family matters to those with family outside of Konoha." Naruto tilted his head and scrunched his face up in confusion and Kakashi sighed.

"Okay let me try to simplify things a bit. Here in Konoha there are two law systems, one for shinobi and one for civilians. Since Umiko is not a shinobi she has to follow civilian laws. Shinobi are only technically allowed to leave the village only when their Kage tells them to, like on missions, and they could stay out of the village for as long as they wish provided that they report to their Kage in periodic reports or else be labeled as a missing Nin or as KIA. Civilians on the other hand could leave the village whenever they wish so long as if they don't stay away for a certain amount of time. Do you understand so far Naruto?" Naruto nodded and Kakashi continued.

"The actual time limit varies depending on the village but for Konoha I believe the time limit is four years, now there are exceptions to this law. The first is leave on official business; means a civilian was asked to do something by our Hokage, most likely acting as an ambassador with in a civilian country. The second is leave on academic outings, mainly archeological digs or exchange programs with other schools outside of Konoha. The final one is family problems, this one apply to those with family outside of Konoha, which is pretty likely since Konoha is more open than other hidden villages and has a habit of accepting outsiders more." Naruto nodded in understanding before looking at Kakashi in confusion.

"Well there shouldn't be a problem than, Umiko was outside of the village because of family problems right?" Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Naruto, that law only applies to those with_ living_ relatives outside of Konoha, and since you're the only living relative Umiko has, this rule doesn't apply to her." Kakashi explained and Naruto looked at him in worry.

"Does this mean that Umiko isn't a citizen of Konoha?" Naruto asked and Kakashi placed a comforting hand on Naruto head.

"Even if she isn't a citizen right now, she can always put up a petition for citizenship and her blood line would be a big favor for her."

"You said that before, what does her blood line have to do with anything?" Naruto asked and Kakashi looked at him in silence for a few minutes before answering.

"Konoha, as you noticed, places a high value in bloodlines; so high in fact that they created a law known as the bloodline protection law. This law was created in case there was a time when a clan was on the verge of extinction. It basically means that when the survivor of a bloodline turns sixteen, he or she is legally able to do anything that could rebuild his or her clan. This normally means that the survivor has the option of choosing multiple brides or grooms." Kakashi said with his eye curved into a happy crescent while Naruto looked at him in shock.

"You want Umiko to do what?!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi cringed in pain. He was pretty sure the entire village heard Naruto yell this time.

"Maa maa Naruto, Umiko doesn't have to take on multiple grooms, besides she's not the only person on the list." Kakashi said quickly before Naruto could start ranting and Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"Who else is on the list?" Naruto asked and Kakashi sighed.

"Sasuke is on the list and so are you apparently." Naruto stared at him in shock and Kakashi returned to reading his book.

"What do you mean I'm on the list?! I don't have a bloodline!" Naruto protested and Kakashi sighed.

"Umiko has a bloodline and you are a blood relative of Umiko, so you have the bloodline even if it wasn't activated. This places both you and Umiko under the bloodline protection law." Kakashi explained and Naruto frowned.

"So then what's going to happen now?" Naruto asked and Kakashi shrugged.

"That's all up to Tsunade-sama and what Umiko decides to do." Kakashi replied and Naruto looked out the window in worry.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she walked deeper into the Hokage tower with a grumbling Umiko following a few steps behind her. She sighed again when Umiko, not so silently, grumbled to herself about big breasted blonds who did a bunch of pointless tests for no reason at all. Tsunade was half tempted to just flick the girl on her forehead and carry her the rest of the way, but at the same time she couldn't help but sympathize with the girl. The past week had been nothing but test after test, and the poor girl barely had time to take a short nap before Tsunade had woke her up for this next test.

Tsunade glanced back and internally winced at how Umiko looked. There were dark bags under her eyes and her skin was much paler than normal. Her bright green eyes stared wearily around her surroundings even as her eye lid slowly slid down in her exhaustion. Their eyes met and Umiko drew her lips back into a snarl, Tsunade didn't mind, she knew most of the girl frustration came from tiredness.

Tsunade stopped in front of a door and without even bothering to knock she swiftly opened the door. The room itself was a little strange; a simple circular room, were the only furniture was a single wooden chair. What really drew her attention was the man standing next to the chair. The man had a bandanna on his head and his face was cut with long scars, Tsunade head Umiko take a deep breath of air and smirked a little bit on the inside.

'I keep forgetting the Umiko is not a ninja, she's not used to dealing with people who have such extensive scars as Ibiki.' Tsunade thought to herself before Umiko broke into her thoughts.

"I thought I was done with all the test! What are we doing here baa-chan? And who's the freaky guy?" Umiko whined and Tsunade felt a tick appear on her forehead.

'Then again this is Naruto cousin we're talking about, who knows what she really capable of. On another note I need to bash Naruto head in for getting her started on calling me baa-chan.' Tsunade thought to herself before turning to Umiko with a frown on her face.

"This here, gaki, is Ibiki. He's our tor… I mean our head interrogator specialist. He'll be asking a few questions and this will be the last test you'll have to take." Tsunade explained to Umiko who sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami! I thought I was going to go insane with all the test you made me take. I mean who here in this village really knows who the third founder of Konoha official library was?" Umiko exclaimed while throwing her hands up in mock exasperation, while rolling her eyes.

Well I'm Uzumaki Umiko." Umiko declared while boldly holding her hand out towards Ibiki. Ibiki raised one of his 'eye brows' at her before taking her hand in his.

"Morino Ibiki. I heard a lot about you Uzumaki-san, something about running the town over with fake Kyuubi's?" Ibiki said rather than asked and Umiko blushed.

"Well then how's this going to work?" Umiko asked as she walked deeper into the room.

"Simple, I want you to sit in this chair here and I'll do everything else." Ibiki told her and motioned toward the chair in the room. Umiko looked at Ibiki in confusion but sat down anyway.

"I thought you were going to ask me a few questions?" Umiko asked and Ibiki smiled.

"I did, you just won't be able to remember them." Ibiki answered while flipping his hand quickly through different hand seals.

"Wha…" Umiko never got to finish and Ibiki finished his last hand seal and called out the name of his technique.

"Hamidasu Shinshou no Jutsu!" Umiko rocked back in her seat as if she was struck before suddenly slumping forwards. Tsunade looked at Umiko with a raised eye brow before turning to look at Ibiki.

"Forced Truth Technique?" She asked and a ghost of a smile flickered over Ibiki face.

"I created it to interrogate civilians since the Sandaime wasn't entirely to keen on my using physical force on civilians." Tsunade nodded before turning back to look at Umiko.

"How does this work?"

"It's simple, we ask her a question and she answers. If she doesn't know the answer to the question she'll simply say so." Ibiki explained and Tsunade nodded.

"Alright I guess we better get started than." Tsunade told Ibiki and he nodded back. Tsunade looked at Umiko before taking a deep breath and started.

"What is your name?" Tsunade asked.

"Uzumaki Umiko." Umiko replied in a dull voice. Tsunade glanced at Ibiki who nodded back at her.

"When did you meet Naruto?"

"On his fifth birthday."

"How did you meet him?"

"I was walking the streets of Konoha and I heard some people yelling. When I went to check it out I saw a bunch of grownups beating him up. I couldn't just let them do that so I ran up to them and told them that I would scream if they didn't leave him alone." Tsunade frowned, mentally noting to look up on this incident later.

"How long have you known you were an Uzumaki?

"Since I was eight."

"Why didn't you know before?"

"My otou-san died before I was born and my okaa-san never told me."

"Where is this family tree?"

"In Whirlpool."

"How recent is it?"

"Very, it was a device created by Siren and automatically updates itself as soon as a Uzumaki is born, or when one dies." Tsunade frowned at this.

"Do you know who Naruto otou-san is?"

"Iie, the tree only keeps track of those with Uzumaki blood; it does not record information on those outside of the clan." Tsunade sighed at this.

"Is it possible to bring this family tree here?"

"Hai, though only an Uzumaki will be able to read it." Tsunade nodded at this.

"Can you show us where it is?"

"Hai." Tsunade smiled before frowning again.

"Who taught you the Unbreakable Vow?"

"My okaa-san, she said she learned it from my otou-san." Tsunade nodded before narrowing her eyes.

"Why did you leave Konoha?"

"I was attacked." Tsunade eyes narrowed at this.

"Who attacked you?"

"Rikou Teku men."

"Who is Rikou Teku?"

"A descendent of Rikou Sasami, creator of the Red Sea." Both Tsunade and Ibiki eyes narrowed at this.

"What is the Red Sea?"

"A weapon so powerful that it is said to turn the sea red with its power." Tsunade looked at Ibiki who gave a slight nod showing that this conversation was being recorded.

"Where is this weapon now?"

"At the bottom of the sea."

"Are you able to reach it with your Ningyo?"

"Hai." Tsunade tensed.

"Is that why Rikou is after you?"

"Hai."

"Has he ever captured you?"

"Hai." Both Tsunade and Ibiki eyes narrowed at this.

"What did he do to you?"

"He… he…" Umiko gave out a small sob and Tsunade looked at her in alarm before steeling herself.

"What did he do to you?" Tsunade asked again and Umiko gave out a choked sob as a tear rolled down her check.

"Experiments; many, many experiments."

"What kind of experiments?"

"Endurance test, healing factor, biopsies, poison resistance, illness resistance, pressure test…" Umiko went on listing some things that made Tsunade grind her teeth in anger.

"That's enough." Ibiki cut in, stopping Umiko mid sentence.

"Why did he want this information?" Ibiki asked.

"He wanted to create an artificial Ningyo."

"Was he successful?" Tsunade asked.

"Iie."

"How did you escape from Rikou?"

"I didn't I was saved." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this.

"By who?"

"Carlos."

"Who is Carlos?"

"Carlos owns the circus that I joined shortly after leaving Konoha. He taught me how to use the trapeze and the diabolo."

"Where is Carlos now?"

"I don't know he never stays in one place for too long."

Ibiki looked at Tsunade and she sighed.

"I think that's enough. We found out everything we needed to; snap her out of this so we can finally finish the rest of the paperwork to get her reinstated as a Konoha civilian." Tsunade ordered and Ibiki nodded. Tsunade sighed; it seemed as if the problems just kept piling up. Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and now this Rikou Teku guy; Tsunade could already feel the hang over coming up. She watched as Umiko wake up and glare at her, reminder her so much of a certain other Uzumaki, she sighed again as she thought to herself.

'Damn it Kushina! Why did you never tell us any of this?'

* * *

Translations:

Hamidasu Shinshou no Jutsu= Forced Truth technique

"……………………….. Writers block sucks, well if anything I finally have a few new ideas for this story I'm not sure if they're any good ones…. I kind of think this chapter sucked… tell me what you guys thought about it."

Well I'm not sure if anyone read my AN up in the top so I thought I should put it down here too. Siren gets really angry at Kyuubi when he calls her a bird because Siren are actually half human and half bird creatures, they're like the most mistaken mythical creature ever. This is why Siren gets so annoyed; she is the embodiment of the sea itself and has no connection with the sky. In case you haven't figured it out, Umiko really hates the water and gave Siren this name as an act of defiance as to what she really was.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Umiko past part one

Okay, I'm really, really, really, sorry! I know that I haven't updated for a while but writer's block sucks! Summer vacation just started and my birthday passed four days ago (whoot I'm 17 now!!!!), if I'm lucky I can get a part-time job over this break and earn myself some money…

By the way things are going this story should end within the next few chapters… sort of… if I'm lucky… Okay I really wanna end this story in the next ten chapters but I have no clue what's going to happen!!!

On another note, I and my friends created a website (for my birthday) and I would gladly appreciate if you guys went to check it out there's a link to it in my profile.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Voices in Sasuke head/ inner Sakura'_

_**"Bijuu speaking"**_

_Past_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Umiko sighed as she stared at the door in front of her before growling and shaking her head.

'Come on Umiko, stop acting like such a sissy! Just open that done and face Naruto face to face!' Umiko commanded herself before snapping her head forward and reaching out for the handle.

'Right and maybe Naruto isn't completely mad that you haven't seen him in the past week!' Siren chimed cheerfully into Umiko head and Umiko groaned dropping her hand.

'Urgh! Why did you have to say that?! Now I'm not ready to see him!' Umiko snarled at Siren while Siren simply laughed. As Umiko stood there thinking of ways at getting back at Siren a new voice brought her back to reality.

"As amusing as it is to see you have a mental break down, I would prefer it if you did it away from Naruto's door." Sasuke said annoyed and Umiko spun around to stare at him only to find out that he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was Sakura and she waved shyly at Umiko which Umiko replied with a smile.

"Well are you going in or not?" Sasuke asked and Umiko snarled at him.

"Of course I'm going in!" Umiko snarled before spinning on her heel and slamming the door open.

* * *

Naruto looked up as his door slammed opened and stared as Umiko stormed into the room followed by Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura quietly closed the door and Umiko flung herself into the chair by my bed. Naruto watched as Sasuke rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall and Sakura settled herself in the chair in the corner of the room before turning back to look at Umiko.

Umiko didn't look all that great. Her skin was paler than normal, there were dark bags under her eyes, her hair was tangled and messy, and her clothes looked rumpled and slept in. Naruto felt a little worried about this but the angry look in Umiko eyes kept him from saying anything.

"So… are you okay?" Umiko asked not looking at Naruto and Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I'm just great! I really have no clue why they're still keeping me here!" Naruto complained and Umiko smiled at that before sighing.

"Look, Naruto I owe you an explanation." Umiko stated and Naruto perked up at this.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything, and Siren already did." Naruto protested and Umiko gave him a rueful smile.

"Naruto, Siren may have explained everything, but she didn't explain 'everything'." Umiko told Naruto who looked at her confused as did Sasuke and Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and Umiko sighed.

"Siren isn't a bad person… angel… thing. But she'll only do something if she thinks it'll benefit her or her descendents. She doesn't care about anyone else and because of this she can't be trusted." Umiko told them seriously and they all nodded back, knowing that Umiko was being serious now.

"So I think I should tell you everything. From before I met you, to the years I left you, and finally my return here in Konoha. I think I should tell you everything." Umiko confessed and Naruto glanced at Sasuke and Sakura in worry.

"Do you want us to leave?" Sakura asked and Umiko quickly shook her head.

"No, you need to hear this, because I'm not strong enough to protect him and Naruto not strong enough to protect himself." Umiko told Sakura and Sakura looked back uncertain.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked and Umiko nodded.

"Yeah, your Naruto teammates I think I can trust you to look after him." Umiko said and Naruto frowned.

"Hey, I can look after myself!" Naruto whined and Umiko laughed before turning serious again.

"I guess I should start explaining myself huh? I guess I should start with the day my okaa-san died since it really was the start of everything…"

* * *

_A four year old Umiko sits in the middle of a room with soft plush toys spread out around her. Umiko laughed as she sang a song to a stuff bear she was holding before turning to look as a woman walked into the room. The women had long curly brown hair that was tied back into a lose ponytail and warm chocolate brown eyes. Umiko smile widen when she saw the woman and jumped up before running toward her._

"_Okaa-san!" Umiko cried out and the woman laughed._

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu!" The woman told Umiko and Umiko gave her a blinding smile._

"_Where are we going? Ne? Ne?" Umiko asked eagerly and the women laughed._

"_I was thinking about having a picnic just outside of the village?" The women asked and Umiko looked up at her with eager eyes._

"_Honto? Honto? Honto?" Umiko asked excitedly and the women nodded._

"_Hai, but you'll have to wait for a little bit while I make lunch okay." The women asked and Umiko nodded her head._

"_Now go play, when I'm ready I'll send Kana to go fetch you." The women urged Umiko and Umiko nodded._

"_Hai!" Umiko chirped before racing to the front door before turning around. _

"_Ittekimasu!" Umiko called out cheerfully._

"_Itterasshai." The woman replied with a small wave._

* * *

_Umiko ran through the streets with a big smile on her face, racing around another corner and zooming into the park. After a few minutes of searching Umiko found another group of children playing in the park and within a few minutes, had been accepted into the group and was playing happily with them. A few hours passed when a small pigeon suddenly flew in front of Umiko bringing her to a halt._

"_Umiko-chan what's wrong?" A little girl in a red dress asked and Umiko smiled at her._

"_Ah, nothing Aya-chan, but I have to go now. My okaa-san calling me." Umiko replied and Aya looked at her weird._

"_I don't hear anyone…" Aya said confused and Umiko smiled and pointed to the bird._

"_This is Kana-chan, she's a bird that okaa-san taught to find me." Umiko explained to Aya and Aya looked in awe._

"_Honto! How does she find you?" Aya asked excitedly and Umiko looked confused._

"_I don't really know… maybe she stuck bread crumbs in my dress when I wasn't looking." Umiko wondered out loud and Aya looked at her surprised._

"_Honto? Let's look." Aya urged and Umiko nodded, quickly stuffing her hands into the pockets searching for bread crumbs only to frown when her hands came up empty before suddenly blinking._

"_Umm wasn't I supposed to be doing something?" Umiko asked out loud and Aya eyes widened._

"_Your Okaa-san, you said your okaa-san was calling for you!" Aya told Umiko and her eyes went wide._

"_Ah! Sayonara Aya-chan, Kana-chan lets go!" Umiko yelled as Kana took flight. In no time Umiko found herself back home with her okaa-san waiting for her._

"_Okaa-san!" Umiko cried out as she hugged her mother and the woman chuckled._

"_Ready to go Umiko-chan?" The woman asked and Umiko nodded._

"_Then let's go." The women said cheerfully before grabbing Umiko hand and leading the way._

"_Ne, okaa-san." Umiko said out load causing her okaa-san to look at her._

"_Nani Umiko-chan?"_

"_How did you train Kana-chan to track me?" Umiko asked and her mother looked at her in surprise._

"_Why did you want to know that?"_

"_Cause I thought you stuck bread crumbs into my pockets but when I checked they weren't there. So then that must mean you stuck them somewhere else but I can't find them!" Umiko exclaimed and her mother laughed. It wasn't long before they found a small clearing and settled down in it. Umiko watched as her mother spread a large red blanket on the ground before something blue caught her eyes._

_A large butterfly was flying across the clearing and Umiko face lit up with excitement. Quickly getting to her feet she chased after the butterfly laughing alongside her mother before chasing it outside of the clearing._

"_Umiko! Don't go too far!" Her mother warned and Umiko shouted a quick reply._

"_I won't!" Umiko chased the butterfly determined to catch it at least once. Umiko wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had first started to chase the butterfly but she knew that she had probably been away long enough to worry her okaa-san so she gave up on the butterfly and headed back._

_When she got back to the clearing she looked around in confusion. Her okaa-san wasn't there and there were some kunais scattered around the ground. Umiko stared in confusion before worry set in, just as she was about to call for her okaa-san an hand was placed gently on her mouth and her okaa-san voice whispered into her ear._

"_Don't say a word." Umiko quickly nodded and turned to look at her okaa-san and stared in surprise at what she saw. Her mother had a gash on her left arm and she looked scared._

"_Follow me and do whatever I say okay." Umiko okaa-san ordered and Umiko quickly nodded before her okaa-san grabbed her hand and led her through the forest._

_The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Umiko heard the sounds of a stream and her okaa-san picked up her pace. It wasn't long before they found themselves in front of a large yet shallow river. Umiko okaa-san looked around for a bit before dragging Umiko to a nearby tree and gently leading her into a small hollow opening in the ground under the tree._

"_Stay here and don't make a sound." Umiko okaa-san ordered before moving the tall weeds to hide Umiko from sight. Even though there were weeds blocking her sight, Umiko was still able to see and so she watched as her okaa-san started to cross the river only to be stop short with a few kunais. A strange man suddenly appeared in front of Umiko okaa-san and held a few kunais out threateningly._

"_Where is she you bitch?" the man asked and Umiko okaa-san sniffed and turn her head away from him in a haughty way._

"_Really? Is this the best Rikou Teku could send after me?" Umiko okaa-san asked with a haughty laugh causing the man to growl at her._

"_Shut it bitch or else I'll be forced to kill you right here and now!" The man snarled and Umiko okaa-san glared at him._

_"Yeah right! Both you and I know that Rikou wants me alive and his little lapdogs would never go agianst anything he says." Umiko okaa-san taunted and the other man snarled at her._

"_This is your last warning Karen. Where is she?" The man asked and Karen sniffed at him._

"_As if I would ever tell you where my daughter is!" She yelled defiantly and the man glared at her._

"_Fine, then you die here!" The man declared before suddenly charging Karen. Umiko watched in horror as her okaa-san fought against the strange man and was losing badly. While Karen was able to react to his attacks, most of the time she wasn't fast enough to completely avoid them. It wasn't long before the other man had her beat and slowly he dragged her to the river edge._

"_Now I'm going to give you ten seconds to tell me where your daughter is before I shove your head under this river here." The man told Karen who simply glared at him. After ten seconds he shoved her head under water and waited patiently as Karen kicked and thrashed in his grip. Before she could drown he pulled her back up and gave her a curious look._

"_Now I'm asking you again, where is your daughter?" Karen glared at him even more and he simply shrugged before dunking her head under again. Like last time he pulled her out right before she drowned and simply stared at her._

"_You know I'll stop once you tell me where your daughter is." Karen only response was to spit in his face and the man snarled._

"_Fine! You had your chances, and now you'll never see you daughter again." He shoved her head underwater again, but this time he didn't let her up not even when her body suddenly stopped thrashing and she went limp in his hands._

_Umiko gasped as tears filled her eyes and stared in horror as the man head whipped around to stare at her hiding spot. She watched with rising horror as the man approached her, but before he could get any closer a Kana suddenly burst through the weeds in front of Umiko and gained the man attention._

"_A bird huh?" The man said aloud as he watched Kana fly through the sky before suddenly flinging a kunai at Kana, striking her out of the sky._

"_Damn birds. Now what am I supposed to do? That lady was the only link we had to find that stupid brat. I guess I'll just have to report back and see what happens." The man mumbled out loud before turning around and racing off into the forest leaving one traumatized Umiko behind. That's how the anbu found her four hours later, huddled up underneath a tree staring lifelessly at her mother dead body._

* * *

Translations:

Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu= Happy Birthday!

Honto= Really?

Ittekimasu= said when leaving your home

Itterasshai= said by the person seeing them off.

Well I promised that I would be revealing more of Umiko past so here! But seriously I might just end up dropping the story… **please review to keep me going!!!!**


	17. Please Don't Kill Me!

Ummmm…… I'm really really really sorry!!!! But I'm just no longer interested in this story and I have no new inspiration for it.

So I'm discontinuing this story and putting it up for adoption. Those of you who wish to adopt it please contact me and I'll tell you how they story was supposed to go.

So sorry for getting your hopes up and please don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
